Searching the Heaven
by Eien no hiryu
Summary: Consumido por las ascuas de las llamas del hijo de la luz, su alma paso por un infierno total. Demasiado maldito para la asención, escogió la senda del tormento perpetuo, hallando su propio camino para forjar y demostrar que aunque las sombras se alarguen, él sería quien las resistiría.
1. El comienzo de todo

_**Ni HSDxD ni las demás series que se usan y usarán en un futuro son de mi propiedad, a su vez, algunos elementos son prestados por el autor Miguel16310. Yo simplemente soy un sujeto que quiere divertir y divertirse con sus escritos.**_

* * *

**Searching the Heaven**

* * *

**Arco 0: [Nacimiento]**

* * *

**Capítulo 0: El Comienzo de Todo**

* * *

Grandes y hermosos paramos verdes se alzaban ante la vista del ser que creo todo lo vivo sobre la faz de la tierra. La tranquilidad inundaba su divino ser como no había sentido desde hace tantos eones que llevaba existiendo.

Problema tras problema, sus congéneres no hacían más que complicar las cosas que de por sí ya estaban hechas un desastre. No ayudaba en nada de que las creaciones que fueran causantes de ese problema, fueron hechas a su imagen y semejanza.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios y se sentó junto al Árbol del Conocimiento. Fue entonces que él, Elohim, Dios Bíblico, empezó a ver hacia el futuro como normalmente hacia en su tiempo libre, el poco del que disponía.

_**[Clarividencia]**_, la habilidad de poder ver el futuro. Había un puñado de dioses que podían usarla en su máxima expresión, él era uno de ellos y probablemente, el mejor en hacer uso del mismo; no por nada el Rey Solomon, a quien le dio parte de sus dones, fue considerado el mejor usuario de esta misma.

Miró hacia el futuro y no se sintió sorprendido al ver guerras, sangre a montones y varias armas bastante avanzadas para una civilización tan primitiva. Pero también, vio paz, una paz larga y duradera que le lleno de satisfacción; habían rencillas entre sus creaciones, pero aún así, había una paz relativa.

Así eran los humanos, sus creaciones imperfectas pero tan perfectas a la vez. Ellos eran caos, pero también orden; el avance que lograron en pocos milenios es sorprendente, comparado a otras civilizaciones creadas por los dioses.

Por eso la Tierra era idónea para ellos, un lugar donde podían desarrollarse completamente (con el riesgo de perderla) sin necesidad de destruirse tan rápido como las civilizaciones de los planetas vecinos. Marte, el gigante rojo, una vez estuvo lleno de vida antes de que su perfección con la cuáles fueron creados, los llevara a su propia destrucción.

Los humanos, caracterizados por la adoración hacia lo divino, no hacían más que avanzar. Hombres y mujeres de diferentes partes del mundo y de diferentes épocas, héroes y villanos de la propia historia humana, llegaron a un punto donde supusieron un peligro para sus congéneres, no para él, solo para ellos.

El cielo había sido algo que los humanos añoraban desde que sus nietos nacieron, un lugar donde solo los dioses y los más aptos podían estar. La Torre de Babel fue un gran ejemplo de esto, ese _**[Lenguaje Unificado] **_con el que doto a su creación fue más que suficiente para lograr esa hazaña, cosa que no les gustó a los demás dioses.

El gran diluvio es otro ejemplo más, ese fue un momento donde los dioses optaron por masacrar a la humanidad, pero él no lo permitió. Logrando avisar a Moisés para que construyera un arca y así poder salvarse a él y a su familia, preservando así a la humanidad.

En su tiempo, todos pensaron que ellos (los humanos) iban a desistir de su cometido, pero no lo hicieron. Seguían inventando y construyendo más y más cosas que terminaban siendo un desafío para los dioses, a tal punto que terminaron naciendo varios personajes reconocidos, algunos semidioses, pero lo que los caracterizaba más que su procedencia divina, era aquella suavidad y crueldad dada por la más débil de las razas.

Grandes héroes que marcaron un hito en la historia, grandes personajes que plantaron cara a lo divino, cosa que maldijeron los mismos dioses puesto que toda ese rebeldía contra ellos, venía desde el primero de su especie

_Adán._

—Padre, ¿Qué haces?—escuchó que lo llamaban y abrió sus ojos azules, topándose con unos similares a los suyos pero más calmados, más en paz.

Era irónico que el Padre de la Humanidad le llamase a el "Padre", pero después de todo lo era, lo había creado a la perfección tanto a él como a su esposa.

Frente a él estaba Adán, su máxima creación, un hombre entrado en sus veinte, a pesar de ser casi tan viejo como el lugar donde se encontraban, poseía unos ojos azules como el cielo del Edén y un cabello dorado corto reluciente como el sol. Estaba desnudo casi en su totalidad, siendo la única y poca muestra de pudor que mostraba era una hoja del árbol donde se hallaba recostado que cubría sus genitales.

—Solo…veo el futuro, hijo mío—respondió Elohim, viendo tranquilamente al primer humano, quien se limitó a devolverle la mirada.

—¿Hay algo interesante que deba saber?—inquirió el rubio con la misma tranquilidad de su padre mientras se sentaba a su costado.

—Nada que tú tampoco hayas visto, Adán—los ojos del nombrado brillaron por un momento, una sonrisa surcando sus facciones perfectas, hechas a la medida por aquella deidad perfeccionista a su costado.

—Mis hijos si que hacen alboroto…

—Alboroto que molesta a los dioses—recalcó el hombre de blancos cabellos, atrayendo una risa por parte de Adán—No es gracioso Adán, desde que Caín empezó a vagar por el mundo, todo se ha estado poniendo muy raro, y si bien yo ya lo ví así como tú, los demás lo ignoran.

Adán le miró con neutralidad, antes de golpear el árbol a su costado y dejar que una pera cayera en su mano—Oye, esto es nuevo.—comentó, dándole un mordisco a la fruta

Elohim le miró sin ninguna sorpresa, su hijo tendía a ser así, aún cuando ya tenía casi cuatrocientos hijos seguía con su actitud despreocupada y rebelde. Nunca cambiaría, aún cuando lo dejo volver al Edén tras cumplir su castigo junto a esposa no mostró ni un signo de querer cambiar.

Lo bueno es que ningún otro dios tenía permitido la entrada al Edén, así que no podían ver qué tanto Adán como Eva estaban allí.

Un animal paso por allí, era como un pato pero más grande, con un pelaje grisáceo y un pico rojo en diferentes tonalidades; camino alegremente, para posarse a un costado de su creador y acurrucarse en él.

—Y pensar que los dodos se extinguieron por su estupidez—comento el rubio con cierta gracia, acariciando suavemente al animal.

—Es una lástima, ¿no es así?—murmuró Dios, mirando suavemente al animal—…¿También lo viste, Adán?

El nombrado mantuvo su sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos—Por supuesto que sí padre, una guerra se acerca y no es para nada buena.

Elohim se mantuvo en silencio, acariciando al dodo en sus piernas—Ninguna guerra lo es, hijo mío.

—Hay algunas que si lo son, padre. Hay guerras que te permiten evolucionar y otras que te pueden hundir…la guerra que sobreviene hundirá a cada facción y dejará a varios en crisis—indicó el padre de todos los hombres, aún con los ojos cerrados—Los Jinetes se acercan...y el Dios creado por mis hijos está cada vez más cerca también.

—Las tres principales facciones tendremos nuestra propia guerra—murmuró la deidad con total seriedad—La muerte de mis hijos…mi muerte…—levantó la mirada y visualizo a su máxima creación, con tristeza—Y la tuya, Adán.

—No me mires así padre, si moriré, lo haré a sabiendo que he protegido a mis hijos—Adán abrió los ojos y se enfrentó a los de su padre, mirándolo con intensidad—¿Hay alguna razón para que un padre proteja a sus hijos?

Elohim puso una mueca, no sabría a ciencia cierta si era de felicidad o de molestia—Soy tu padre, de cierta forma, esa también es mi obligación.

—Jeje…—Adán río levemente, mirando el cielo sobre ellos, uno falso, uno que ocultaba la verdadera belleza del Cielo—¿Cómo va la creación de…?—se rasco la cabeza, antes de ver con una sonrisa culpable a su creador—¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

El dios anciano suspiro levemente, antes de sonreír—Se llaman [Sacred Gear], Adán; y van de maravilla. De igual manera, las [Longinus] están en proceso de construcción en estos momentos. Siendo liberadas en cuanto el ser para el que fueron creadas está sellado o listo para adentrarse en ella.

—Es increíble que le hayas puesto el nombre del sujeto que matara a tu avatar—comentó el rubio como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Aún faltan varios siglos para que eso suceda, hijo mío.

Adán rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos—Armas para enfrentar o asesinar a los dioses en caso de que estos se descontrolen…

—Así como también artefactos que impedirán la destrucción del mundo como lo conocemos.

Ambos guardaron silencio tras que el creador dijera esas palabras, antes de que Adán volviera a hablar—No puedo ver más allá del...—comentó el rubio con una ligera sonrisa, haciendo asentir a su padre, por alguna razón, ninguno de los dos podía ver más allá de ese año.

—¿Qué fue lo último que viste, Adán?—preguntó Elohim, esperando una respuesta de parte de su muchacho, para saber si la _**[Clarividencia]**_ que compartía con su mayor creación.

El nombrado cerró sus ojos por un momento, para después abrirlo, mirando fijamente al creador de todo lo que estaba sobre la Tierra. Los ojos azules del primero de todos brillaban con intensidad, ya no mostraba su pupila, su iris era de un total azul como el cielo que era testigo de sus palabras.

_No vi nada más que luz, padre _

* * *

_**¡BRAUM!**_

Un trueno resonó por todo el lugar, la lluvia caía copiosamente sobre la túnica de aquel hombre. El cielo lloraba por la perdida del hombre crucificado frente a todo Jerusalén, bajo la cruz, una mujer entrada en sus cuarenta lloraba por la perdida de su hijo.

El cielo lloraba, un Padre llorando por la pérdida de su Hijo.

Y un Hijo llorando la pérdida de su Padre.

Alzó la mirada, las gotas de agua cayeron por sus pálidas mejillas, simulando las lágrimas. La tristeza inundaba su inmortal ser, la marca en su frente le dolía, tantas emociones en tan poco tiempo hacían que su normalmente tranquila mente fuera un lío de emociones ahora mismo.

Sintió una mano en su hombro mientras otro trueno sonaba estridentemente. Giró suavemente su cabeza para ver unos ojos de un color inusual en esas tierras como lo era el rojo, las facciones del hombre frente a él las había visto mil veces en el espejo cuando se veía cada mañana.

Era más alto que él, y era eso ya mucho decir. El parecido físico era tanto que no podrían ocultar el hecho de que eran hermanos sino fuera porque tenían túnicas negras cubriendo sus cuerpos.

Un nombre salió de sus labios helados, había extrañado decirlo desde hace siglos—Abel…

—Es Hevel, Caín—corrigió el ojirojo, mirando con tristeza a su hermano mayor. Los dos primeros hijos del Padre de la Humanidad compartían esa mirada, lo habían sentido, por eso Hevel había ido en búsqueda de su hermano.

Al ser hijos de ese hombre, y es más, los primeros, heredaron algunas de sus habilidades. La principal, su _**[Clarividencia]**_, habían visto lo que pasaría y habían decidió separarse, mantener vigilado al mundo al mismo tiempo que lo protegían hasta que el día prometido llegara.

—La cruz…—murmuró Caín, posando sus ojos en el hombre crucificado.—Los clavos…El cáliz…—los orbes azules se posaron en un soldado romano que mantenía una mirada incrédula en el arma entre sus manos—Y la lanza…

—Las últimas cuatro [Longinus]—señaló Abel, retirando su mano del hombro de su hermano mayor, caminando junto a él en dirección a la mujer arrodillada y llorosa, siendo acompañada de un grupo de hombres y de una mujer más, quien lloraba a su lado igualmente desconsolada—Ya están armadas, no hay vuelta atrás, ahora solo queda esperar.

Abel alzó una mano, mostrando un tatuaje rojo con una extraña forma, como una especie de lanza con una espiral a su alrededor, notando que se perdía aún más en su brazo.

Su hermano mayor le imitó, alzando la mano contraria, mostrando así un tatuaje similar pero con una espada en vez de una lanza del mismo color. La similitud aumentaba cuando el tatuaje también se perdía en su brazo, sin dar aparente razón de que tuviera algún fin.

Llegaron a donde el grupo de personas se encontraban y la fémina mayor paro su llanto, alzando la mirada para ver a ambos hermanos. Los reconocía, su hijo se los había presentado años antes, los hermanos que habían cuidado al mundo de los males que lo azotaban.

Caín se agachó, acariciando los cabellos de la mujer con mucha delicadeza—Prometo cuidarlo…y darle un descanso por el momento.

La fémina apretó su túnica mientras asentía, susurrando un suave "gracias" mientras el pelinegro mayor volvía a incorporarse; reanudando junto a su hermano su caminata hacia la cruz.

Extendieron sus manos hacia el hombre crucificado, viéndolo con seriedad. De manera lenta lo empezaron a bajar, mientras que Abel lo envolvía con una túnica blanca que había sacado de debajo de la suya.

Lo levantaron y empezaron su marcha al sepulcro donde el hijo de Dios descansaría por el momento, hasta que llegará la hora de continuar con la misión a la cual estaban ligados los tres.

_**¡BRAUUUUUM!**_

El sonido estridente se dejó oír de nuevo por los hermanos, quienes alzaron la mirada. La marca de Caín por alguna razón se había hecho más grande, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro y los ojos de Abel habían ganado un extraño patrón dorado.

Movieron los labios, susurrando unas palabras que se perdieron cuando otro rato cayó, haciendo que el grupo que no estaba muy lejos no logrará escucharlos, sin embargo, entre ellos si lograron entenderse.

_La oscuridad se estaba moviendo._

Un susurro que el viento se llevó, pero eso pareció causar que la lluvia se hiciera más fuerte junto al intenso vendaval de esa fría noche.

Algo estaba pasando, una serie de acontecimientos simultáneos en diferentes partes del macrocosmos. Una serie de hechos que despertaban al mal de ese mundo y de todos los mundos existentes.

* * *

—**Huum~**—leve, suave, tranquilo. Así podían describir el sonido gutural que salió de aquella enorme oscuridad que lo rodeaba.—**Vaya…Los hermanos se han puesto en movimiento…**—murmuró, su poderosa voz haciéndose notar como un eco en su encierro.

_**¡CLANC!**_

Se oyó como unas cadenas se movían y subsecuentemente un gruñido se escuchó, haciendo un eco mucho más duradero. Dos faros de luz rojiza intensa se dejó ver casi al instante, pero no eran faros, presentaban una pupila rasgada de color negro. Eran ojos, dos pares de ojos brillantes del mismo color de la sangre.

Estos permanecían fijos ante un punto en específico, acechantes, esperando el momento justo para atacar a su presa, aún si tenía que esperar bastante para saltar.

**Tap…tap…tap**

Pasos empezaron a oírse en el oscuro y lúgubre lugar, haciendo reír a ese ente tan peligroso.—**¿A ti es quien mandó el anciano? ¿Al hombre que traicionó a su hijo?**

Nadie respondió a su cuestionamiento. Los pasos siguieron continuos hasta que la bestia pudo saber que estaba justo frente a él, a una distancia prudente como si algo le impidiera acercarse más hacia su cuerpo.

Un golpe seco se escuchó, y de manera paulatina una serie de símbolos extraños empezaron a aparecer en el aire brillando de un rojo tan intenso que empezaba a iluminar el oscuro lugar, formando una cúpula alrededor de ese ser tan tenebroso.

La gigantesca figura lentamente se iba dejando ver; las escamas negras de su cuerpo parecían absorber la luz roja que lo bañaba, sus gigantescas fauces se abrían levemente pero de manera amenazante mientras que sus orbes rojizos parecían perderse en el hombre frente a el. La oscuridad misma era tragada por esa bestia quien abrió su poderosa mandíbula para soltar un rugido poderoso que hizo temblar el lugar. Poderoso, vigoroso y gigantesco; asi se podría describir al dragón, pues eso era, un titán escamoso que representaba la perdición de la existencia del mundo del cual fue alejado.

Los ojos marrones del hombre solo le vieron con seriedad, sin inmutarse ante el imponente ser frente a él—No me intimidas, bestia. El deber que mi Señor me dejó lo cumpliré sin dudarlo.

La bestia negra río de manera estruendosa, pareciendo que una lluvia de relámpagos caía sobre el lugar, enloquecido, solo rugió una vez más—**¡BIEN JUGADO, ANCIANO! ¡LAS CADENAS DEL DESTINO HAN EMPEZADO A MOVERSE Y NADA LAS DETENDRÁ AHORA!**

_Ni siquiera el propio destino podría detenerse de lo que estaba aconteciendo en diferentes partes del espacio y tiempo._

* * *

La propia existencia era curiosa, no había nada que él no conociera pero aún así, habían varias cosas que le sorprendían cuando las veía en persona. Sus ojos dorados se posaron en aquel pequeño pueblo de lo que en algún momento sería Galés, ¿qué año era? No lo recordaba y tampoco le interesaba, solo estaba allí para poder ver un acontecimiento que iba a cimentar las bases del futuro que le esperaba al mundo.

Un joven de cabellos rojos caminaba por las calles de su pueblo natal. Era alto, probablemente media casi dos metros de alto y tenía unos atrayentes y curiosos ojos dorados junto a una pupila rasgada, como la de un felino. _O la de un reptil_. Pensó con gracia el observador mientras se retiraba uno de sus mechones azules del rostro, a veces era molesto cubrirse con túnicas pero lo que hacía para vivir la historia como tal.

La gente saludaba con alegría a aquel joven de cabellos como la sangre, aparentemente, bastante conocido y querido por los habitantes de ese lugar.

Tan absorto estaba saludando, que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en su camino.

—¿Huh?—el de ojos dorados parpadeó al ver un paisaje celeste ante sus ojos—¿El cielo…? ¡Auch!—exclamó tan pronto cayó de cabeza contra el suelo.

El observador no pudo evitar guardarse una risotada al ver al gigante tirado en el suelo, ¿el causante? Nada más ni nada menos que una joven muchacha que se veía que apenas y le llegaba al mentón.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho!—exclamo la joven, cabellos negros y unos atrayentes ojos morados. Poseedora de un maravilloso cuerpo de proporciones majestuosas, o eso desde la posición en la que se encontraba un sonrojado chico. —¡N-No te ví, actúe por instinto!—se excuso la pelinegra, hincándose para ayudarlo a sentarse, viéndole sobarse la cabeza.

—No hay problema, en parte es mi culpa por estar distraído—murmuró el pelirrojo con vergüenza, antes de extender su mano con una sonrisa culposa—Hola, soy Adain Gremory. Lamento haberme tropezado contigo.

La chica le vio con sorpresa, le tomo un momento procesar lo dicho por aquel muchacho antes de devolverle la sonrisa con la misma culpa en ella—Un gusto Adain, soy Rhian Bael. Lamento haberte golpeado y tirado al suelo.

—No hay problema, Rhian.

A la lejanía, aquel observador de azulados cabellos veía la interacción con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Era curioso el actuar de los humanos; él, como un dios, no los entendía completamente y por eso los encontraba fascinantes.

—Debes de dejar de hacer esto, Izanagi—detrás del hombre, una voz se dejó escuchar, pero estaba solo. Él lo sabía a la perfección, por eso mantuvo su sonrisa.—No es correcto que el Dios de Dioses esté en sus anchas por todo el Omniverso. ¡Interrumpes en la historia del hombre!

—Oh, al contrario mi estimado amigo—fue la sencilla de la deidad, mientras un brillo azul le cubría al mismo tiempo que el viento se llevaba unas partículas azules que habían salido de él.

—¿Uh?—Rhian miró con curiosidad las partículas azules volando por allí, tirando de la vestimenta de su acompañante—Oye Adain, ¿Qué es eso?—cuestionó curiosa la joven de negra cabellera, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo.

—¿Hum?—el nombrado volteo la mirada mientras se levantaba con ayuda de la pelinegra—Siendo sincero…ni idea. Pero, son bonitos.

—Oh…Jeje, si, tienes razón.—la chica le tomo de la mano y le alzó rápidamente, casi haciéndolo tropezar, de nuevo.

—¡Woah! ¡Vaya fuerza!—alagó gratamente sorprendido, sonrojando un poco a la muchacha.

—Guhehe~

_Soy parte de ella._

* * *

Habían una gran variabilidad de técnicas para poder ver el futuro; la _**[Clarividencia] **_y la _**[Precognición] **_eran un ejemplo caro, si bien el rango entre ambas era tan abismal como el diferenciar un charco de agua con el océano, ambas usaban de base el conocimiento de sucesos futuros para poder cambiarlo, tomando a favor las acciones que se pueden predecir.

Pero él no podía hacer eso.

_**[Lectura Cósmica]**_, esa era su especialidad, un don con el que su Padre le bendijo al momento de ser creado. Le permitía leer las estrellas para poder ver lo que ocurrió, ocurre y ocurrirá en el pasado, presente y futuro; teniendo en cuenta esos tres factores, puede ver una línea de lo que sucederá, un futuro soldado, el _**destino**_.

Un destino horrible es el que veía; la guerra había dejado muchas bajas en los tres bandos más importantes de todo lo sobrenatural. Estaban débiles, dos de los tres bandos habían perdido a sus más importantes líderes pero aún así siguieron luchando hasta que vieron que estaban al borde de una crisis irreparable.

Se acercaba una Guerra Civil, más problemas internos para todos. El sello de la bestia se debilitaba con el tiempo y ese maniático de pelos plateados hijo del mismísimo demonio estaba en busca de él, lo podía ver, él podía verlo todo y ver con impotencia como sucedía sin poder hacer nada para detenerlo.

Se tomó el rostro, cansado, la carga mental de ese don era demasiada alta. Cada vez veía más el futuro y se horrorizaba con lo que sus ojos contemplaban; destrucción, caos, muerte, todo hecho pedazos.

Sus ojos carmesí vieron el panel frente a él, apreciándose en el reflejo que este le daba. Sentía asco por su persona, nunca se había considerado realmente atractivo, pero según decían sus compañeras, sus orejas de elfo le daban ese encanto suyo junto a sus ojos peculiares.

Unas alas de cuervo salieron de su espalda, doce en total. Era un cadre con un demonio, y se veía tan patético, las ojeras bajo sus ojos eran tan profundas, sintiendo que se iba haciendo más viejo aunque fuera casi inmortal.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello, cansado, caminando hacia la salida que su estudio le daba para llegar a un pequeño balcón y visualizar las estrellas. Ya no lo hacía como antes, ¿para qué?, solo veía el mismo futuro horrible una y otra vez.

Alzó la mirada con ligera apatía, la luna le bañaba con delicadeza mientras posaba sus ojos en el firmamento.

Y lo noto de inmediato.

—Imposible…—murmuró con sus ojos ligeramente abiertos de más debido a la sorpresa, era grande, inmensa. Después de todo—Han cambiado.—sentenció mientras empezaba a leer el cosmos a una gran velocidad.

Las imágenes llegaban a su cabeza. Todos los sucesos que iban a pasar desde ese punto en adelante, cada movimiento preciso, todo se veía con una absoluta claridad que pensaba que todo era una maldita broma.

Sonrío totalmente eufórico, si, allí estaba. La repuesta estaba allí, solo tenía que seguir todo al pie de la letra, para así salvar el mundo, aún si eso significaba su muerte.

Kokabiel, el _Ángel de las Estrellas_, ya tenía bien en claro una cosa.

_Protegeré a tu creación, Padre. Aún si debo de convertirme en un villano para hacerlo._

* * *

Cuando una vida es traída al mundo, el acto siempre será de apreciar. Desde los más primitivos seres como los animales hasta los más avanzados como los humanos, el estar en el momento del alumbramiento siempre sería un privilegio único.

—¡AHHHHHHHHH! ¡AORIIIIII! ¡TE VOY A MATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!—los alaridos de dolor de la próxima madre eran intensos, la mano de su pareja estaba casi a punto de ser fracturado debido a la presión a la cual era impuesta.

Aori, un hombre entrando en sus treinta con cabello castaño y ojos mieles, tenía gotas de sudor adornando su pálido rostro. Su mujer era una persona fuerte, tanto en carácter como en físico, sin embargo, el traer dos nuevas vidas al mundo por un conducto tan estrecho era un infierno en la tierra.

—¡Resista señora Hyodo! ¡Ya veo la cabeza!—exclamo el doctor, haciendo todo lo posible para traer al mundo al hijo menor de la familia.

—¡Vamos Hanako! ¡Un último esfuerzo!—alentó su marido, sintiendo como su mano era finalmente destrozada, por ende, no pudo evitar gritar junto a ella—¡POR AMOR A–

**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

_¡BUAAAAAAHHHHHHH!_

El llanto de los infantes opaco por completo al llanto de la madre una vez terminó. Hanako respiraba agotada totalmente, cayó rendida en la cama del hospital mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, sus ojos rojos cansados estaban fijos en el techo del lugar, empezaba a ver borroso y no ayudaba que sus mechones negros cubrieran su rostro.

—…nnie…annie…—en un momento de lucidez, empezó a escuchar la voz de su esposo mientras volvía a recuperar la consciencia que se le había ido de manera momentánea—¡Hannie!

—Aori…—murmuró la mujer, girando su cabeza para ver a su esposo con los ojos llorosos, cargando dos bultos en sus brazos—Quiero…verlos…

El hombre de cabellos castaños asintió levemente, extendiéndole ambos a su mujer quien, con ayuda de una enfermera, se acomodó para estar sentada contra la almohada. Le dolía la ingle bastante, y ni hablar de su feminidad, pero de alguna manera, el tener a sus hijos en brazos le hacía sentir mejor.

Bajo la mirada suavemente, posando sus ojos carmesí llorosos en los rostros de sus bebés. Un niño y una niña, leves cabellos castaños en sus casi calvas cabecitas; eran tan adorables.

—Señor y Señora Hyodo—llamo el médico con una sonrisa cubierta por el tapabocas, unos mechones de cabello azul se escapaban por la tela que cubría su cabello, los ojos dorados detrás de los lentes miraban atentamente a los hijos del matrimonio, o más bien, al varón, el menor de los dos.—Lamento interrumpir tan bello momento, pero necesitamos sus nombres para las actas.

—Oh…cierto…—susurró la dama de azabaches cabellos, mirando atentamente a sus hijos—La niña…será Aria Hyodo—dijo con determinación, mirando a su marido tras pronunciar sus palabras—En honor a tu madre, querido.

Aori sonrío, conmovido por sus palabras—A Okaa-chan le va a encantar…—pronuncio entre dientes, tomando a su hija mayor, quien inmediatamente se acomodó en busca de su calor—Hola Aria-chan…soy tu papi…

Su esposa le miró sonriente, antes de mirar fijamente a su hijo quién dormía entre las cobijas, como si no hubiera estado llorando como loco hace nada—Tú fuiste quién nos trajo más problemas con el nombre…Pero finalmente, lo decidimos tras ese viaje a Kyoto…—fueron las firmes palabras de la mujer quien acarició el rostro de su vástago, viendo cómo sonreía al sentir sus dedos contra su piel.

Alzó la mirada, viendo los ojos dorados de aquel hombre quien no dejaba de sonreír bajo el tapabocas. Ese momento, era el momento histórico que esperaba.

En cada parte del cosmos, cada ente lo sintió; los dioses temblaron en sus aposentos, sintiendo temor, cada célula de sus cuerpos temblando de manera incontrolable. Algo sucedía como hace tanto no había ocurrido, un suceso tan impredecible como impresionante.

En lo más oscuro del cosmos, esos dioses olvidados por el hombre rugían, moviéndose incontrolables, eufóricos, emocionados por lo que acontecía. En donde el tiempo y el espacio no reinaba, unos pútridos ojos dorados se abrieron y una risa incontrolable se dejó escuchar.

Un nombre salió sin parar de sus labios, en medio de esa oscuridad, en ese reino destruido por el uno y el todo, donde la destrucción y el caos mismo se alzaban, ese nombre se repetía incansablemente. Los dioses antiguos empezaron a rugir aquel nombre junto a su rey, el _Rey Carmesí_, quien admiraba aquel suceso con grata satisfacción.

Aquel nombre resonó hasta los confines del Omniverso; todo tembló y los engranajes del destino empezaron a moverse una vez más cuando el causante de todo el cambio cósmico había llegado a ver por primera vez en su vida la luz del día.

Todo eso ocurrió en el macrocosmos, sin embargo, en aquel hospital de aquella ciudad en Japón, la mujer seguía viendo al hombre que le había ayudado a dar a luz a sus hijos mientras empezaba a mover los labios, diciendo el mismo nombre que había resonado por todo lado.

Aquel hombre, no, aquel dios paso de mirar a la madre a mirar al niño; Izanagi no Okami lo sabía, lo sentía, todo estaba por empezar en cuento la mujer hablara.

_Su nombre será Issei…Hyodo Issei._

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, ¿Qué futuro le deparaba al mundo? ¿La destrucción o la salvación? Todo dependía de él y de su **Bú****squeda del Cielo.**

* * *

_**Searching of Heaven es el nuevo proyecto del cual trabajaré junto a dos más que serán traídos en cuento este termine. Esta de más decir que serán continuaciones de este; los tres (junto a unos Spin-Offs) son partes de mi multiverso, el Dragonverse.**_

_**La razón de este segundo reboot es que me he dado cuenta que en el primero, me iba demasiado por las ramas, cosa que quiero evitar en este. Teniendo de base a DxD pero siendo un múltiple crossover a la vez con varias series debido a la aparición de personajes y/o habilidades a las cuales se mostrarán tanto en Issei como en otros personajes. **_

_**Bien; ahora explicaré unas cosas. Estoy tomando de base el pasado para este prólogo, puesto que me he dado cuenta que, como no tenía un punto de partida en el pasado de mi protagonista, no podía ir mostrando sus secretos así como así, puesto que de alguna manera, la acumulación de estos sin una línea de tiempo establecida crearía huecos argumentales y temporales, cosa que yo odio bastante. En estos cinco meses sin actualizar me he estado planteando bastante si hacer este reboot o no, pero finalmente decidí hacerlo tanto por mi comodidad como por la comodidad de ustedes, pues algunos me han manifestado que se sienten más que perdidos en cuanto a la cronología de Hyodo Issei como tal.**_

_**Seguirá siendo un crossover con el juego "Undertale" como era la idea original, sin embargo, la presencia de los personajes del juego (con excepciones de Chara y Frisk) será bastante escasa. ¿La razón? El ser un crossover entre dos series hacia casi obligatorio presentar a los personajes del videojuego, pero eso me limitaba bastante, así que ahora tiene de base una serie (DxD) pero próximamente se irán añadiendo elementos tanto de Undertale como de otras series/animes/videojuegos, entre otras cosas.**_

_**Siguiendo con lo dicho hace un párrafo; este primer capítulo es un prólogo (eso no puede ser más que obvio), sin embargo, no entraré en el canon de DxD hasta más adelante, puesto que en estos capítulos me quiero dedicar a mostrar el pasado de Issei. La interacción con su familia, el cómo quedó huérfano, sus aventuras/desventuras en un mundo que lo quiere ver muerto entre otras cosas más.**_

_**Ando un poco cansado; sin embargo, estaré encantado de responder sus preguntas tanto en PM como en el próximo capítulo en las Reviews.**_

_**Por cierto, en un futuro borraré tanto METAL como The Fallen of Men así como mis otros fics antiguos (los dos primeros DragonTale entre estos) dejando únicamente el especial de Navidad que hice hace dos años. Quiero empezar mi proyecto de 0, así que tengo que despedirme de mis proyectos anteriores, pero no sin antes guardarlos porque sin ellos, no tendría mis bases actuales.**_

_**Ahora sí, les ha hablado Eien no Hiryu (nombre próximo a cambios) y les desea muy buenas noches.**_


	2. Crecer

Cuando abrió por primera vez sus ojos, se dio cuenta de la infinidad de las cosas. En su mente infantil no hubo signo de temor, sino de curiosidad.

Cuando estaba en ese lugar cálido junto a otra persona, escuchaba voces; una dulce voz y otra voz igual de dulce, pero más grave y fuerte. Él entendió que eran sus padres, puesto que ellos se autodenominaban "Okaa-chan" y "Otou-chan".

Los busco con la mirada; su padre era un gigante, bueno, todos lo eran, pero él resaltaba junto a otro hombre que tenía la mirada gacha mientras movía sobre una cosa su mano, haciendo algo extraño que él no lograba ver bien. Giro su cabeza y miró a su madre, la notaba media pálida y cansada, pero aquellos ojos le miraban con un sentimiento que le hizo volver a percibir en él la calidez del vientre materno.

Con cuidado, fue acunado en el seno de la mujer que le dio la vida, quien susurro un pequeño "Issei". ¿Ese era su nombre? ¡Que genial! Se preguntaba cual sería el nombre de quién le acompaño en ese lugar cálido hasta hace poco, pero sus párpados se sintieron pesados en cuanto su madre empezó a amamantarlo.

Giro sus ojitos buscando a su padre, quien cargaba algo entre sus brazos, tal vez era la otra persona con él, no lo sabía, le estaba entrando el sueño. Por última vez y antes de caer, miró al otro gigante en la habitación, su cabello era el más curioso de todos junto a sus ojos.

Dorado y miel se encontraron y, por un solo segundo, los ojos mieles se volvieron dorados ante la sonrisa y mirada satisfecha del hombre.

Movió los labios mientras el recién nacido conciliaba el sueño, todo había empezado y estaba bien, no sería la última vez que se verían, por eso dijo

"_Nos vemos pronto, Ise"_

* * *

**Searching the Heaven**

* * *

**Arco 0: [Nacimiento]**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Crecer**

* * *

Los ojos del bebé podían ver más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. En la cuna vecina, dormía Aria, su gemela (¿o era melliza?) mayor, a pierna suelta y babeando. Era obvio, puesto que era plena noche y por la carencia de sonido, el pequeño bebé de seis meses de edad intuía que sus padres también se habían ido a dormir.

Con algo de complicaciones, se sentó en su cuna, estaba algo gordito, pero eso no le impedía ser tan hiperactivo como su hermana mayor. ¿Era por eso que estaba despierto? No, para nada; estaba despierto porque veía con curiosidad a la figura frente a él.

Alto, bastante alto. Era el mismo hombre de aquel día cuando abrió sus ojos por primera vez, su cabello azul y ojos dorados eran inconfundibles para él.

—Hola, pequeño Ise—el peliazul metió su mano en la cuna, extendiendo un dedo para que el bebé las tomará con sus manitos, como saludando—Vaya, eres un niño muy inteligente.

Issei río con el chupón en su boca, era inteligente, ¡bastante inteligente! Sus padres se lo decían a diario…aunque no supiera para nada que era ser inteligente.

Si él era inteligente, entonces ser inteligente era ser genial.

—¿Sabes quién soy?—preguntó el hombre viendo cómo el pequeño se paraba en su cuna, agarrándose de las barras mientras giraba su cabeza, buscando algo.

Pronto, alzó su brazo y señaló un peluche, el cual era un delfín disfrazado de doctor. Eso provocó una risa en Izanagi, risa que fue contagiada hacia Issei.

—Que inteligente eres.

Allí estaba de nuevo, le dijo inteligente. ¡Que agradable sujeto! Le caía bastante bien, por lo que sacándose su chupón, se lo extendió, eso para él era un mensaje de "me caes bien".

La deidad sonrío con ternura, tomando el chupón mientras asentía—Acepto tu oferta de amistad, pequeño Ise.

_Ese señor me agrada_. Pensó Issei mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sin dientes, la bolita de cabellos castaños salto un poco en su cuna, feliz ante su nuevo amigo.

Sintió la mano del señor en su cabeza y no pudo evitar sentir sus párpados pesados. Fue cargado por el peliazul, quien colocó su cabeza en su hombro mientras empezaba a moverse por la habitación, susurrando una pequeña tonada para hacer dormir al castañito.

Izanagi sonrío cuando lo escucho dormir, por lo que de manera delicada lo colocó en la cuna mientras lo apreciaba dormitando. Era tan lindo.

Se dio sus cinco minutos, para cuando el reloj marco las cuatro de la mañana, salió de la habitación, encontrándose con cierta madre de ojos rojizos quien le esperaba quieta al lado de la puerta del cuarto de los más jóvenes de la familia.

—Hanako-san.—saludó el peliazul de manera cortés, inclinando levemente la cabeza.

—Izanagi-dono—respondió de manera educada la mujer, como si la presencia del dios de dorados ojos no la sorprendiera allí a esas horas de la noche.—¿Gusta un café? Aori no se levantará hasta una hora.

La deidad asintió, acompañándola a la acogedora cocina que la familia Hyodo poseía mientras la veía preparar el café con tranquilidad. _Tranquilidad falsa_. Pensó de manera acertada; la mujer aún no se acostumbraba a su presencia, y menos cerca de sus hijos.

La primera interacción con ambos padres se dio unos meses atrás; Izanagi-no-Okami se les había presentado y ellos no se sorprendieron…no tanto como debían.

La existencia de lo sobrenatural no era extraño para la familia Hyodo; hasta donde sabían, eran humanos. Sin embargo, la interacción con entes paranormales o que escapaban del entendimiento humano había sido normal desde hacía años con sus padres, abuelos, los padres de estos y así sucesivamente.

No eran magos, exorcistas ni nada parecido. Más bien tenían una (maldita) suerte para atraer esos seres a ellos, pero casi nunca les ocurrían problemas, o eso querían creer.

Hanako tenía su rojiza mirada puesta en el Dios de Dioses, quien le dio un leve trago a su café mientras la miraba. Entendía su miedo, un poderoso dios estaba al pendiente de su hijo menor, su pequeño Issei, si fuera humano también estaría preocupado por el más pequeño de los suyos.

—…Es bastante inteligente…y ve mucho más que ustedes—comentó el peliazul—Se que son conscientes de eso.

—Por supuesto que sí—murmuró la mujer, con una sonrisa decaída—¿Cuántas veces lo vi mirando a la nada? Hay algo que yo no puedo ver, de lo que no lo puedo proteger. No hace nada, pero yo sé que está allí.

Izanagi se le quedó mirando un momento, antes de suspirar—Tu hijo es bastante especial, Hanako.—dejó las formalidades de lado y se sincero con la mujer, tomando sus manos en un acto de confianza que la mujer acepto.

Su esposo y ella sentían que conocían a Izanagi de toda la vida, era como un amigo más de la familia pero a veces algo les decía que todo iba más allá de eso. Que había algo más que los unía a él de lo que sabían.

No, no eran sus descendientes o descendientes de los hijos de la deidad, de eso estaban cien por ciento seguros.

Hanako miro las manos de Izanagi, antes de soltar una pequeña risa—¿Algo nos pasará, verdad?—preguntó alzando la mirada, siendo recibida por una mirada neutra del dios. No había emoción alguna allí, pero la pelinegra entendió que esa era su respuesta.

Apretó las manos de la deidad con ligera fuerza, empezó a temblar y luchaba por no llorar o romperse allí mismo. _No podré verte crecer lo suficiente, mi pequeño._ Pensó, abatida.

Respiro hondo, tranquilizando su cuerpo y mente para alzar la mirada y ver con determinación a Izanagi—¿Prometes que lo cuidarás?

La respuesta no fue pensada, es más, salió de manera automática. Izanagi tenía esa respuesta programada desde hace mucho, así que solo la soltó.

—Lo prometo, Hanako.

Tras decir esas palabras, la mujer le dio un intento de sonrisa. Fallo estrepitosamente, puesto que intentaba reprimir el llanto que amenazaba con salir.

La deidad no dijo nada, espero a que algo pasara, y no tardo en llegar. Un llanto, el llanto de un bebé, o de dos mas bien, el llanto de los gemelos que provoco la acción de soltar por parte de la mujer quien fue apresurada a ver a sus hijos.

Izanagi le siguió tranquilo, parándose en la puerta para ver como la mujer cargaba a los dos en brazos. Tenía una magnifica fuerza para cargar a ambos, eran los misterios de ser madre, te daba una inusitada fuerza para proteger a los suyos.

Miro fijamente como arrullaba a los pequeños, ambos apoyados contra sus hombros. La pequeña Aria cayó dormida al instante, para ser una bebé hiperactiva, era de dormirse rápido y tenía el sueño pesado; entre tanto, el pequeño Issei tenia sus ojos mieles abiertos mirando fijamente un punto en la habitación, algo le llamaba la atención.

Giro su cabeza para poder verlo también; sus ojos dorados vieron con neutralidad aquella figura monstruosa en la habitación. Parecía algo sacado de las mejores pesadillas de un esquizofrénico, y eso era decir poco.

La pútrida carne caía del rostro de aquel ente, sus ojos eran dos pozos negros, quien viera fijamente ese abismo seria condenado a que el abismo le viera de regreso. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja tenía en su "cara de mierda", dientes afilados como cuchillas que sobresalían, pequeño y todo, pero extrañamente mortal.

Alzó un brazo y movió la mano hacia Issei, saludándolo.

—Abuuu~—el pequeño movió su bracito un par de veces, devolviendo el saludo con una sonrisa feliz. Eso sería dulce, sino fuera a quien saludaba.

Izanagi frunció el ceño un poco antes de gruñir, era molesto. Ya estaban llegando y por más que quería, no podía intervenir. Intervenir en la historia sería bastante molesto, cambiar un mínimo hecho a menos que no fuera establecida su presencia sería demasiado peligroso para el desenvolvimiento del mismo destino.

Ser un "borrador" para ese "texto" no sería conveniente; la "trama" cambiaria demasiado. Prefería ser parte del "lápiz" que escribe la "historia del hombre como tal", por eso, no actuaría hasta ser realmente necesario.

Y ese día pronto llegaría.

Sonrió un poco cuando aquel ente se percato de su presencia, le oyó gruñir y se largo al instante, generando un humo dorado.

Su sonrisa se esfumó mientras veía que el humo viajaba hacia Issei, chocando contra su carita.

—¡Achu~!—estornudo el pequeño, poniendo sus manitas en su cara para quitarse esa cosa rara.

—Oh, salud, mi niño.

—Guhehehe~ —Issei rio en respuesta, fue gracioso, cosa que hizo sonreír a su madre; quien tras dejar a su hermana en su cuna, se concentro en él para hacerlo dormir mientras Izanagi seguía viendo la pared.

_Mierda._

Todo avanzaba bien, _bastante bien._ Y eso le preocupaba como nadie tenía idea.

* * *

Para ser un niño de cuatro primaveras, a Issei le encantaba leer o por lo menos hacia el intento de hacerlo.

Desde que su madre le contaba los cuentos como "Caperucita Roja", "Los tres cerditos" y demás, junto a las historias de mitologías que "Nagi-chan", su amigo imaginario, le contaba, se había vuelto un apasionado por la lectura. Claro, sin dejar nunca atrás al niño hiperactivo que era.

Estaba solo, en medio de su habitación compartida con un libro en manos; leyendo como podía un libro que había encontrado por allí, _"La Epopeya Heroica de Gilgamesh"_.

Gilgamesh, Rey de Uruk, era considerado como el primer héroe de la historia humana, debido a que su historia databa desde los tiempos de la Antigua Mesopotamia. El "Rey de los Héroes" como su mejor amigo le había llamado, desde su punto de vista, el pequeño lo encontraba como un tonto arrogante, pero, de alguna manera, fue adoptando un buen corazón con la perdida de su mejor amigo, Enkidu; una criatura de barro que los dioses mesopotámicos mandaron para que matara al joven rey de por ese entonces, sin embargo, terminaron volviéndose buenos amigos.

Con la muerte de Enkidu, Gilgamesh se volvió un rey bueno a ojos de Issei. No pudo salvar a su amigo, pero con lo que tenía, salvó a su pueblo.

—¡Onii-chan!—la voz proveniente de la niña de tres años se dejó escuchar en la habitación, interrumpiendo el intento de lectura del pequeño de ojos mieles, quien curioso por el llamado de su hermana mayor, alzó la mirada para verla.

Su hermana, según sus padres, era un calco exacto de él pero, obviamente, en mujer. Aria Hyodo II, o simplemente Aria para abreviar, era una bella niña de cabello largo con un color castaño y ojos mieles como los suyos. Normalmente vestida con un pequeño overol azul con un corazón rojo cosido y una camiseta azul celeste, todo cortesía de su madre quien era la que confeccionaba cada una de sus prendas de vestir.

Issei inclinó la cabeza, curioso—¿Qué sucede, Onee-chan?—preguntó, dejando su libro de lado para pararse y caminar hacia donde se encontraba su hermana mayor—¿No hablabas con Ddraig-san?

Ddraig era el amigo imaginario de Aria, según la mencionada, era un enorme dragón rojo con ojos verdes como esmeraldas. Sus padres no se extrañaron, su hija tenía una vívida imaginación sumada al hecho de que, junto a su hermano, las historias de caballeros y dragones eran sus favoritas.

La castaña inflo los cachetes, en señal de berrinche—Si, pero se puso raro cuando empezó a hablar de "el blanco". ¡Yo no sé quién es el blanco!—grito la pequeña, pisando repetidamente el suelo frustrada. Era molesto cuando su gigantesco amigo se ponía en ese plan.

Issei le miro con genuina curiosidad; ¿el blanco?. Eso le sonaba…_bastante familiar._

—Hmmm…—Issei se puso la mano en la barbilla, levantándose para caminar hacia su estante y agarrar un libro de cuentos, uno de sus favoritos. Había a llegado a leérselo tres veces desde que se lo regalaron en su cumpleaños. —Blanco…—abrió el libro y con esa palabra en particular.

Aria le miró con fastidio; su hermano se ponía bastante raro también y eso la molestaba. ¡¿Por qué ninguno de los dos podía ser normal como ella?!

Le miró bien metido en su libro, cosa que le hizo rabiar más—¡Bueno! ¡Okaa-chan me mandó a decirte que el desayuno esta listo y luego nos llevará al jardín!

Issei alzó la cabeza y con libro en mano, se encaminó junto a su hermana al comedor para poder realizar lo dicho por su madre.

El sistema educativo japonés era curioso cuando menos, pero era bastante cualificado, no por nada siempre era parte del top 3 en educación. La primaria (_shōgakkō_ (小学校)) se empezaba a los seis años hasta los doce, que es cuando se empieza la secundaria (_chūgakkō_ (中学校)); esta duraba tres años, hasta los quince cuando se termina lo conocido como educación obligatoria.

Aun con esas, los alumnos normalmente elegían seguir estudiando en el _kōkō_ (高校), eso vendría a ser la conocida academia o bachiller; la cual dura hasta cumplir los 18 años. Una vez terminado, se inician los preparativos para iniciar la universidad (_daigaku_ (大学)).

¿A qué iba todo esto? Los gemelos Hyodo al ser unos niños de cuatro años no podían asistir a la primaria, por ende, existían los jardines para niños que servían más de guardería que otra cosa. Sin embargo; Japón, haciendo gala de su sistema educativo, enseñaba lo básico a los pequeños, por lo que ambos iban con su madre al trabajo de la misma. Como profesora de jardín, o inicial, parvulario, y demás términos que se le daban a la educación pre-primaria.

Y hablando de trabajos.

Issei se detuvo en medio camino, justo bajo una pared llena de fotografías familiares. Ese enorme muro blanco que iba desde el inicio de la habitación de sus padres hasta el inicio de la pared que iba hacia la sala de estar, estaba llena de imágenes tanto del presente como del pasado.

Busco con la mirada unas fotos en particular y pronto las encontró; por el papel que usaban y el desgaste que presentaban denotaba la cantidad de tiempo que habían entre las fotografías; pero el mensaje era el mismo.

Soldados.

La familia por parte de su padre y parte de la de su madre había formado parte de la milicia japonesa desde las épocas del Imperio de Japón, pero aún con lo sucedido tras el fiasco de la Triple Entente, siguió sirviendo a la tierra del Sol Naciente.

Su bisabuelo paterno, quien aparecía en la foto más antigua, tenía puesto el _3shiki Gun-i/_Tipo 3; así que la foto fue tomada por los años finales de la guerra. Relucía el uniforme verde oscuro (o eso intuía) con orgullo junto a una motocicleta KS750 de color negro. Un vehículo (y más que eso) hecho por los nazis.

Tenia entendido que su bisabuela paterna era alemana, así que ella tal vez tenía algo que ver.

Poso su mirada en la siguiente foto, o más bien fotos, donde sus dos abuelos eran protagonistas. La foto ya mostraba ciertos matices de color, no tan profundos pero allí estaban; portando un uniforme similar pero totalmente diferente, adaptado a la época en la que vivían ambos como jóvenes japoneses.

La guerra de Vietnam no fue una época buena para Japón. Ni para nadie involucrado en ella; un terreno muerto queriendo ser explotado por dos bandos que no querían enfrentarse entre sí de manera directa y usaban a otros países como peones.

Finalmente, en la última foto estaba su padre unos diez años menos junto a su madre más joven. Antes de tenerlos a los dos y casarse, su padre había formado parte de las Fuerzas de Autodefensas de Japón. Formando parte de una unidad especial que se mostraba en una fotografía un poco más adelante.

Claro; todo esto no lo sabía un niño de cuatro años, puesto que para él la información de las que dependían estas imágenes no podría ser mostrada a él. Sin embargo, ante sus ojos, aquellos hombres vestidos de verde eran héroes. Héroes que protegieron a su país y lo representaron en diversas situaciones difíciles para la tierra del Sol Naciente.

—¿Qué haces campeón?—Issei fue alzado del suelo por unos fuertes brazos. Aori Hyodo tenia una sonrisa presente en su rostro mientras veía fijamente a su hijo—Tienes que ir a desayunar o tu madre se va a enojar.—sintió al menor de la familia temblar entre sus brazos al oír sus palabras y no pudo evitar reír un poco. Ciertamente, incitar el enojo en la mujer de su vida era algo que nadie que conociera su temperamento y fuerza quisiera provocar.

Guardo silencio cuando Issei señaló el recuadro de él con su uniforme. Ahh, aquellos días tan distantes pero tan lejanos; no podía decir que los extrañaba, los horrores que vio en el campo de combate fueron desastrosos que le terminaron dejando secuelas durante bastante tiempo.

Lo había dejado debido a la degradación mental de su equipo así como la propia; no quería recordar los detalles, porque no venían realmente al caso. Estaba en casa, con su familia, lejos de todos los horrores que vivió.

—Héroe—aquella palabra. La primera palabra de su hijo menor logró pronunciar en su corta vida; aunque para ese niño parecía tener más significado del que debería.

Le dedicó una sonrisa a Issei, acariciando su cabeza con mucho amor—Por supuesto que sí; tus abuelos y bisabuelo fueron héroes de su país; y tras eso, mi padre fue un héroe para su comunidad.—le dijo, recordando a su padre como un policía tras volver a casa después de la guerra. La mayoría de militares hacían eso, puesto que su vida se dedicaba en luchar para proteger a sus compañeros y a su país; si bien el objetivo era más pequeño al estar limitado en Kuoh, el sentimiento era el mismo.

—¡Héroe!—celebro el pequeño alzando sus brazos con una sonrisa feliz que se le contagio a su padre, quien le revolvió sus cabellos castaños similares a los de él. Aori adoraba el razonamiento selectivo de los niños; lo hacían ver todo tan fácil aún cuando la realidad fuera todo lo contrario.

—Bueno, mi pequeño Superman. ¿Quieres ir volando a la cocina?—pregunto con emoción, nombrando al héroe de la ficción más conocido del mundo y el favorito de su único hijo hombre, haciéndolo asentir emocionado.—¡Entonces! ¡Arriba, arriba…

—…y muy lejos!—culminó el pequeño Hyodo, siendo agarrado de los costados por su padre mientras estiraba los brazos hacia adelante con una sonrisa, yendo a la cocina.

¡El día parecía que iba a ser maravilloso!

* * *

La enseñanza había sido algo que siempre le había gustado, y cuando llego el momento, decidió dedicarse a la enseñanza de los más pequeños. Podría haberse dedicado a la educación superior, donde gracias a sus títulos podría haber conseguido un buen puesto y una retribución económica bastante alta para darse una buena vida con su esposo e hijos.

Pero su elección fue otra; eligió compartir sus conocimientos y formar a los más pequeños, dándoles lo básico pero esencial para desenvolverse en el ambiente educativo y posteriormente en el laboral. Tratando siempre de dar un ambiente tranquilo pero firme para no malcriar a los niños.

Todo lo que hacía como madre, lo hacia como maestra y viceversa. Aun cuando sus hijos estaban en el salón con ella, tenía el mismo trato con ellos que con sus alumnos de cuatro años.

Alzó la mirada de su libro y bajo suavemente sus lentes de montura negra por su nariz. Sus ojos carmesí vieron con cariño como sus veinticinco pequeños jugaban, leían, dibujan y hacían otras actividades para mantenerse ocupados de manera alegre.

Una suave y tranquila sonrisa adorno sus delicadas facciones. Se daba la buena vida enseñando, y nadie le quitaría esa alegría.

_Bip bip_

Un ruidito llamó su atención, por lo que giró su cabeza para tomar el aparato que lo había ocasionado. Su teléfono tenía una pequeña lucecita parpadeante, le había llegado un mensaje.

—Se le necesita en la oficina del director…—murmuró, diciendo para si misma lo que le habían enviado.

Pronto, se levantó y le dio una última mirada a sus pequeños. Todos seguían inmersos en sus actividades así que solo se levantó y encaminó a la puerta para abrirla y sacar la cabeza.

La giró levemente para ver a una mujer de cabellos castaños sentada en un escritorio viendo unos papeles. Ella era Sakimi Tanaka, la auxiliar de su pabellón.—Señorita Tanaka—la mencionada alzó la mirada, viendo a la madre de los gemelos más hiperactivos del lugar con curiosidad—El director me ha llamado, ¿puede ver a mis pequeños, por favor?

—Claro—a la mujer no le tomo mucho tiempo en responder su pedido, levantándose y caminando hacia el salón mientras la pelinegra le daba una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

A los pocos minutos, Hanako se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos del jardín. No tenía apuro, la oficina de su jefe se encontraba bastante cerca de su aula así que la caminata servía para estirar las piernas.

Tras unos cuatro minutos llego a su destino, una puerta de madera la cual no tardó en tocar recibiendo un _"adelante"_ más pronto que tarde.

Tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta, siendo recibida por una oficina bellamente decorada. Las paredes blancas eran adornadas por pinturas ostentosas y algún que otro recuadro hecho por un niño, los muebles hechos de madera de roble tenían varios premios recibidos, así como implementos de oficina y varios detalles más que la hacían ver sencilla pero elegante.

El escritorio principal se encontraba lleno de papeles que estaban por firmarse o en su defecto ya lo estaban. Detrás del mismo, se encontraba un hombre de cabellos negros que veía atentamente los papeles que tenía frente a su rostro, murmurando un par de cosas inentendibles para ella.

Le pareció algo divertido, pero no le agradaba la idea de dejar a sus pequeños mucho tiempo aún si estaban siendo supervisados. Así que carraspeo levemente para llamar su atención—Director Zekram.—saludó cordialmente la ojiroja, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

El nombrado como Zekram alzó la mirada de los documentos, mostrando un rostro de facciones agraciadas y unos atrayentes ojos morados. Su apariencia hacia denotar cierta elegancia, por lo que uno no podía evitar pensar si ese hombre que dirigía las instituciones educativas de todo Kuoh era parte de la realeza.

—Hanako.—saludó amigablemente el director de aquel lugar—Por favor, toma asiento.

La maestra asintió, caminando hasta la silla frente al escritorio para sentarse en ella, mirando a su jefe atentamente—¿Para qué me ha llamado, director?

El pelinegro no pudo evitar reírse ante las palabras de su empleada—Directa como siempre…—murmuró el hombre, revisando uno de los papeles que tenia en mano.—Como sabes; pronto será el momento de llevar a los niños a su viaje mensual a algún punto de la ciudad.—le recordó el ojimorado, con una ligera sonrisa—El día que te tomaste el día libre por el cumpleaños de los gemelos hablé con las otras docentes sobre ello.

_¡RIIIIIING!_

El timbre del receso hizo que ambos se mantuvieran en silencio mientras los niños salían a jugar totalmente emocionados.

—¿Ya se decidió que lugar visitaran los niños de cuatro años?—preguntó la mujer tras unos minutos de estar callada, totalmente segura que todos los niños y niñas estaban en el patio de juegos que daba contra un pequeño parque que había cerca de sus instalaciones.

Zekram le extendió un papel con una sonrisa, ocasionando que ella los tomara y leyera un momento su contenido.—El Templo Himejima, a las afueras de la ciudad.

—No.—fue la respuesta rápida y sencilla de la mujer, su tono cálido y amable paso a uno frío y serio. Sus ojos rojos mirando molestos a los tranquilos del hombre—Zekram; ya hemos hablado de esto.

—No puedes seguir ocultando más lo que sucede a tus hijos, Hanako.—habló Zekram perdiendo igualmente su tono amable, igualando la voz sería de la Hyodo—Sé de la situación de tu hijo menor, y no mencionemos a la pequeña Aria. Su "_amigo imaginario"_ es más que eso, y tanto tú como Aori lo saben.

—...

—…He protegido está ciudad desde hace mucho, Hanako—habló el hombre con tranquilidad.—Tu familia y la de tu esposo ha sido blanco de muchas personas peligrosas. Sin mencionar lo sucedido con tu padre.

—Tch—Hanako chisto, viendo con molestia a su jefe. Odiaba cuando el tocaba esos temas.—No meteré a mis hijos en esto, Bael. Esta no es una vida que quise; el conocer lo sobrenatural nos trajo bastantes problemas desde generaciones pasadas aún cuando no teníamos nada que ver con ellos.—le dijo de manera sumamente sería, incluso molesta, cual mamá oso protegiendo a sus oseznos.—Por eso mi esposo y yo decidimos no involucrar a nuestros hijos en esta vida; por eso él volvió a casa de su despliegue aún cuando no era necesario, para asegurarnos de ello.

Zekram Bael le miró con tranquilidad por unos segundos, antes de tomar aire para responder.—¿Segura que no tienen nada que ver con nosotros?—preguntó el hombre con toda la serenidad del mundo, algo esas palabras no le agradaba a Hanako—¿Estas segura de eso, Hanako Hyodo?—volvió a preguntar, ahora poniendo incómoda a la pelinegra—Por que ellos…—señaló la ventana con un dedo, sonriendo suavemente—…tienen otra idea en mente.

La madre fue rápida al pararse y dirigirse a la ventana que daba hacia el patio de juegos donde se encontraban los niños.

Sus ojos rojos se abrieron con horror y sorpresa al ver a su hijo al fondo de todo el patio, hablando con tres hombres.

—Hola—saludó el pequeño castaño como si nada, viendo a los sujetos que habían estados sentados en esa banca durante tanto rato, viendo hacia su dirección.—¿Qué hacen?

Los tres pares de ojos le vieron con diversión, al final, había sido el menor de la camada que se les había acercado.

—Nada pequeño—respondió el sujeto sentado en el centro; un hombre de cabellos negros, piel bronceada y una barba de perilla vestido con traje , sus ojos morados viendo atento a Issei—Solo somos…tres amigos conversando.

—¿Enserio?—preguntó el chiquillo curioso, como no tragándose la historia.

—Jeje, es bueno que dudes—respondió el segundo, sentado al extremo derecho de la banca. Era extranjero, probablemente de Europa, o eso creía el pequeño Hyodo al notar sus cabellos rubios y ojos azules. Vestía como un turista de toda la vida en plena época de primavera—El parque principal está remodelando las bancas, así que vinimos aquí a conversar.—explicó el ojiazul con una sonrisa amable, de alguna manera, él era bastante cálido—Por cierto, mi nombre es Michael Morningstar y el hombre de aquí es Barakiel—el pelinegro de antes asintió levemente con la cabeza, con una sonrisa presente en su rostro.

Issei les miro por unos momentos, antes de girar su cabeza hacia la última persona. Un hombre de cabellos rojos carmesí, su color favorito, con ojos verdes azulados; pero era como una combinación de los dos sujetos anteriores: la apariencia extranjera de Michael y la profesionalidad del traje de Barakiel—¿Y tú?—le preguntó al pelirrojo, haciéndole sonreír

—Mi nombre es Sirzechs Gremory.—respondió, extendiendo su mano hacia el pequeño, saludándolo—¿Y tu, pequeño amigo?

—…—el castañito vio su mano unos segundos, antes de sonreír ampliamente, tomando la mano grande del hombre adulto con sus dos manitas—¡Mucho gusto! ¡Soy Issei Hyodo, pero pueden decirme Ise!

—El gusto es nuestro, pequeño Ise.

—¡Guhehehe~!—rio risueño, mostrando sus dientecitos a los cuales les faltaba un diente.

_La inocencia de una vida pura conocía a la oscuridad que estaba fuera de su burbuja. _Izanagi veía la interacción con atención desde el techo del jardín, sus ojos dorados miraban seriamente a esos tres hombres interactuar con su pequeño amigo. _Ya empezó, ahora no hay nada que detenga lo que está por pasar._

En la oficina de Zekram, el hombre abrazaba a Hanako con suavidad. La pelinegra estaba llorando contra su hombro, desconsolada, pero el Bael estaba allí para darle un hombro donde llorar.

Ella lo sabía, no quedaba mucho. La realidad era una completa perra en esos momentos.

Pero afrontarla era parte de **crecer**_…_

_¿Verdad?_

* * *

_**Joder, casi cuatro meses sin nada. Ni una puta señal de vida. **_

_**La cuarentena pegó a todos fuerte, agradezco no tener ningún familiar inmediato infectado o enfermo; pero eso no significa que haya estado inmune a los otros problemas traídos por la coyuntura en la que vivimos.**_

_**El mes pasado empecé la universidad, mi celular se malogró desde que empezó la cuarentena y carezco de laptop propia por la cual no he avanzado tanto como quería. Sumado a eso, perdí gran parte del capítulo cuando iba por el 80% y tuve que hacerlo de nuevo.**_

_**Pero bueno, lo importante es que no estoy muerto ni nada similar. Solo en una situación un tanto jodida, pero eso no me ha impedido (tanto) en traerles el primer capítulo de este fic.**_

_**En mi perfil, recientemente actualizado, podrán ver todo lo relacionado a mi obra principal; donde he colocado todos los arcos argumentales de este fic que abarcará desde un inventado tomo 0 hasta el tomo 11 de HSDxD. En este tomo 0 (conformado por seis arcos) será algo extenso, podrán llamarlo relleno, pero es para comentar las buenas bases para la obra.**_

_**En este capítulo, trate de dar un antecedente a la familia de Issei y los que vienen detrás de sus padres. Su padre un militar y su madre maestra, ideas que he conversado con el creador de la familia de Issei, mi buen amigo Miguel16310 y que sirven bastante en la trama. Por lo cual no pierdan mucho de vista este detalle, así como la condición de Aria.**_

_**Espero que se haya entendido el trasfondo de la familia Hyodo con lo sobrenatural. Lo conocen, pero no son nada (aparentemente). Sin embargo, hay cosas que desconocen y de las que otras personas están al tanto.**_

_**Hablando de ellas; en las novelas, Zekram Bael es el primer Bael y anterior cuidador de Kuoh a Rias. Me puse a pensar en darle un papel debido a que me situó en una época donde Rias está siendo acosada fuertemente por su hermano mayor.**_

_**Tal vez me salí un poco del personaje ya que decide que lugar visitar; se supone que él es un personaje apegado al estatus quo que envuelven a las tres facciones, pero me tomé la libertad de hacerlo un poco más amigable, humano y menos estirado.**_

_**Ahora; Sirzechs, Barakiel y Michael. ¿Por qué Barakiel? Bueno, él vivía por aquella época con Shuri y Akeno; así que me pareció buena idea darle un trasfondo con nuestro aún pequeño protagonista.**_

_**En cuanto a los otros dos, sus razones se expondrán en el siguiente capítulo, el cual espero no tarde tanto como este…**_

_**Para finalizar, avisaré que el arco 1 tendrá una extensión de 5-6 capítulos (contando el prólogo). Por lo cual tendremos muuuucho que ver antes de entrar al canon de la serie.**_

_**En fin, sin más, me despido de ustedes y les deseo una buena noche a todos.**_


	3. Lo que tus ojos no pueden ver

_**¡Vamos con las review! **_

_**Miguel16310: Jeje, no te preocupes, pero empiezo a creer que no debo enviar adelantos por privado. Eso le quita lo genial al capítulo**_

_**Racon Omega 98: Duelen muchas cosas para muchas personas, no únicamente para la familia Hyodo **_

_**Angel Arcano97: Créeme, se va a poner MÁS interesante. **_

_**Alkirius: Si, es el mismo, pero con una mejor base a la de ese entonces. Mencionas a los dos Naruto de mi hermano mayor, los cuales, por cierto, también tendrán sus respectivas reescrituras hechas por él. **_

_**Antifanboy: Gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo te sea más interesante aún.**_

_**Agradezco mucho sus reviews y que les haya gustado el capítulo. Ahora, ¡a darle! **_

**Disclaimer: Ni HSDxD ni ninguno otra serie son de mi pertenencia, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo con las ganas que tengo de escribir; a su vez, tratare ciertos temas fuertes que pueden herir la susceptibilidad del público; advertidos están. **

* * *

—¿A dónde dices que irán?—Aori Hyodo no cabía en las palabras de su amada esposa, quien, con una taza de su gasolina, café, le veía con sus intensos ojos carmesí.

Hanako suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había hecho ya; pero si ese dicho de que por cada suspiro parte de tu alma se sale fuera cierto, ella sería un cascaron vacío—Al Templo Himejima.

—…¿Por?

—Zekram lo decidió cuando fue el cumpleaños de los niños—la mujer rio sin ganas, viendo su reflejo en el líquido negruzco. Odiaba el café negro, le sabia a mierda, pero tenía que mantenerse tranquila de alguna manera y sus labios nunca iban a probar un cigarrillo, aunque las ganas no faltaban—Podrías decir que fue un "regalo de cumpleaños".—el castaño enarco una ceja, mirándole fijamente—Si, mal chiste. Pero no me mates por eso, querido.

—Fue bueno, a su manera—admitió el padre de dos, caminando hacia su esposa para colocarse a su lado y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.—Pero inoportuno.

—Perdón…—murmuró la pelinegra sorbiendo su café, para luego sacar la lengua con una mueca que Aori encontró graciosa, si eso indicaba su risa—No te rías, este café sabe a rayos. ¿Cómo pudiste beber esto todos los días en el ejército?

—El sabor fuerte te despertaba—contesto el hombre con una media sonrisa—Pero no tienes que quejarte, ese café que tienes sabe relativamente bien. El nuestro sabía a tierra porque-

—Porque no había presupuesto—completó su esposa, con un tono entre cansado y divertido, haciéndole reír nuevamente. —Me lo dices siempre, amor.

—Siempre es bueno recordarlo, si eso te hace reír.—comentó el castaño de ojos mieles, bajando levemente sus lentes para darle un guiño coqueto, haciendo rodar los ojos a la pelinegra.

—Aori, no empieces con tus mañas.

—Hehe~—el nombrado rio un poco, levantándose para ir por una taza; hablar de café le hizo querer uno.

Se mantuvieron en un agradable silencio que duro unos minutos, las manecillas del reloj y la cafetera sonaban en la cocina con un leve pero reconfortante eco. Todo era así, hasta que el padre de familia decidió hablar de nuevo—¿Tengo que ir?

—Es lo más seguro, tienes permiso para portar armas—comentó distraídamente Hanako.

—No creo que sea conveniente llevar un arma a un paseo infantil—fue la simple respuesta de Aori, quien se giró con su café finalmente hecho, para mirarla con cierto reproche—Además, ese caído vive allí. Algo tuvo que ver en todo esto, lo sé, pero no sería conveniente atacarlo…

La ojiroja puso la frente contra la mesa, aspirando levemente—…Especialmente si vive con su mujer e hija.—ninguno dijo nada más; tras el encuentro de su hijo menor con esos tres hombres la semana pasada, se volvieron más cuidadosos. Teniendo cuidado con quien hablaban, a donde iban y demás cosas.

No eran paranoicos, bueno, lo eran de cierta forma. Sus hijos eran blancos de algo que no sabían, querían proteger de lo desconocido a sus crías.

Y con ese viaje, aunque iban los dos, irían a territorio enemigo. Donde no podían hacer muchos movimientos sin llamar la atención

Pronto se dieron cuenta, que para bien o para mal, los tenían justo donde tenían.

* * *

**Searching the Heaven**

* * *

**Arco 0: [Nacimiento]**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Lo que tus ojos no pueden ver**

* * *

—Tus padres están preocupados.

El pequeño castaño alzo un momento la mirada para ver a su amigo de cabellos azules, miel y dorado chocaron por un instante, antes de que Issei la bajara nuevamente, concentrado en lo que hacia—¿Por qué lo estarían?—preguntó, moviendo el lápiz cuidadosamente en el papel.

—Hablaste con tres extraños, según lo que ellos te enseñaron, no debiste hacerlo.

—No parecían mala gente—le dijo, volviendo a alzar la mirada, esta vez con el ceño fruncido—Además, el director Zekram los dejo entrar…—murmuró, inflando los mofletes en un mini berrinche.

Izanagi enarcó una ceja, curioso ante sus palabras—¿Ho? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?—preguntó, aun conociendo la respuesta a su propia pregunta.

El castaño le miró, para luego seguir con su dibujo—Cuando llegamos, los vi hablando con el director Zekram. Pensé que eran sus amigos, así que me acerqué a ellos con confianza—fueron sus palabras tranquilas y con un razonamiento propio de un niño—El director Zekram es una buena persona, nos regala cosas a onee-chan y a mí por nuestro cumpleaños y navidad. Además, trata muy bien a okaa-chan…No pensé que era algo malo…

La deidad suspiro levemente, parándose y yendo a su lado, procediendo a sentarse para acariciar su cabeza con mucho cuidado—No hiciste nada malo, tu razonamiento fue bueno. Pero recuerda Ise, hay cosas que tus ojos no pueden ver y que los demás pueden saber.

—Pero yo veo todo—replicó el niño, moviendo la hoja frente suyo, tomando otra más—Veo cosas que okaa-chan no puede ver, veo a las cosas feas que se llevan las herramientas de otou-chan…—hizo una pausa momentánea, deteniendo su lápiz antes de volver a moverlo, esta vez, más lento que antes—…Veo a cosas que dan miedo cerca de onee-chan…

Detuvo su mano, alzando su dibujo cuidadosamente para que los dos lo vieran.

Izanagi entrecerró los ojos, viendo que era un mismo dibujo que se repetía múltiples veces.

La interpretación de quien viera ese dibujo podría ser varia, pero él veía una cosa.

En su perspectiva, era el árbol de la vida del Cábala; una disciplina del judaísmo, que analizaba los sentidos recónditos de la Torá, el texto sagrado de los judíos.

El árbol de la vida tenía diez atributos o emanaciones, los _Sefirot. _Descritos como los canales de la fuerza divina y creadora de la vida, a través de los cuales la esencia divina se releva a la humanidad. Véase, era una forma de unión entre el hombre y Dios.

Kéter, Jojmá, Biná, Jesed, Geburá, Tiféret, Netsaj, Hod, Yesod y Maljut; esos eran sus nombres.

Ante los ojos dorados del Dios de Todo, el dibujo una unión de ocho de las diez cábalas, con Kéter haciendo gala de su nombre. Ese _Sefirot_, tenía la forma de una corona.

Una línea vertical unia a la "corona" (Kéter) con la "belleza" (Tiféret), la "fundación" (Yesod) y con el "reino" (Maljut).

A su vez, la "corona" casi se une con la "sabiduría" (Jojmá) y el "entendimiento" (Biná). Estos, a su vez, uniéndose con la "belleza".

"Belleza" se unia con la "victoria y eternidad" (Netsaj) y con la "majestad y esplendor" (Hod) para que ambos se unieran con el "reino".

En todo momento, nadie se unía con la "misericordia y bondad" (Jesed) y con el "heroísmo" (Geburá).

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el peliazul con severidad, tomando la hoja entre sus manos para apretarla levemente.

—Es…la marca de un maldito…—murmuró el pequeño castaño, Izanagi notando que estaba temblando levemente, atemorizado—Es lo que mis ojos pueden ver.

Sin embargo, lo que sus ojos no podían ver o eso pensaba él, eran los planes que la causalidad iba tejiendo. Lento pero constante.

* * *

La oscuridad era un lugar inhóspito, dentro de cada ser viviente había un temor a lo desconocido, un temor a lo que no puede controlar. Y detrás de la oscuridad, siempre habrá un "algo"; puede ser una simple piedra o un animal que te ve como una amenaza, o simplemente, como un alimento.

Eso era con el lugar, sin embargo, con el hombre la cosa cambiaba.

Detrás de la oscuridad de cada uno, había una _**bestia que habitaba en las tinieblas**_ lista para salir y alimentarse de todos. Pero verla, era algo que no todos podían hacer, después de todo, quienes llegaran a verla serian consumidas por ella.

El pequeño Issei dormía en su cama, moviéndose constantemente, sudando frío. Tenía una pesadilla.

Las sombras se movían, claro, era una noche sin luna. Perfecta para los seres que se escondían entre nosotros saliesen a pasear con total libertad.

Esa noche era particularmente fría, aun cuando era mayo y estaban en plena primavera a nada de entrar a la época veraniega y se supone que las noches se iban haciendo más calurosas.

_**En el vacío…la bestia se alimenta de los deshechos.**_

Issei abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantándose en su cama, respirando agitado. Lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos mieles, mientras sentía su estómago rugir.

¿Qué era lo que había visto? No lo sabía, y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

_**Nacido del miedo a ser pisoteado.**_

Movió su cabeza con fuerza, intentando calmarse—Solo fue un sueño…no fue real—murmuró, temblando, abrazando sus piernas con fuerza y apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No podía gritar, todos estaban durmiendo, y sería malo despertarlos. Aunque, ¿esa era la verdadera razón?

No, no lo era. Tenía miedo, algo había visto, algo que sembró en lo más profundo de él un temor a lo que le rodeaba, pensando que estaba allí, listo para devorarlo.

_**El delirio se arrastra, incluso si estas despierto.**_

Cogió sus mantas y se puso debajo de ellas, en un burdo intento de protegerse de lo que estuviera allí, o lo que estuviera en él.

_**Nacido en la ira, sin esperanza.**_

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando que esa horrible sensación pronto se fuera. Las sombras parecían extenderse y envolver cuidadosamente la habitación, ¿cuidando o acechando? He allí la pregunta que uno podía hacerse.

_Siento como si estuviera en una llama oscura. _Pensó, sus ojos empezaban a sentirse pesados, el sueño pudo más, pero quería cerrarlos ya. Las siluetas que veía se acercaban, no, no se acerquen. No podían hacerles daño, porque él podía verlas. _Si no a puedo apagar…si no puedo escapar…solo me quemaré…_

¿Esos eran sus pensamientos? Parecían diferentes, sonaban raros y espeluznantes. Tal vez leer demasiado le volvía…¿paranoico? No, no podía ser, su estúpida hermana solo soltaba mierda por su boca.

…

_¿Qué?_

¿En verdad había pensado eso? No, era imposible. Esas palabras sonaban feas, solo las escuchaba de sus padres cuando estaban muy molestos y no creían que alguno de los dos estaba cerca, o estaba durmiendo.

Pero él podía verlos y oírlos, ¿ellos no lo podían ver? Vaya mierda de padres estaban hechos, ni para eso sirven.

No podían ni notar que uno de sus hijos actuaba raro, aunque, ¿realmente actuaba raro? Tenia un amigo imaginario que interactuaba con la realidad, ¿eso no era extraño? Tal vez los extraños eran ellos, unos pedazos de mierda que no saben ver las señales tan evidentes que se ocultaban frente a sus narices.

Simplemente, unas mierdas de padres.

…

_No, no, ¡no!_

Tenía miedo, le aterraba. Ja, pequeña mierda, ¿es así? ¿o son tus verdaderos pensamientos que se apoderan de ti?

_¡NO!_

¿Lo sigues negando? Por favor, este eres tú. Tú verdadero tú, confuso, ¿eh? No te preocupes, duerme, duerme en tu pequeña falsedad construida por esas mierdas que llamas padres y alimentada por esa alimaña que llamas hermana.

_Por favor…detente._

¿Qué me detenga dices? Pero si no eres otro más que tú, soy quién eres y tú eres quien soy yo.

Soy más que una **pesadilla**, soy la **realidad que está entre las tinieblas**.

_No._

Si, esa es la realidad, una mierda total. Tú lo sabes, eres más listo de lo que aparentas; esa hiperactividad, es tu instinto de supervivencia, te cuida de tu entorno, te ayuda a evitar caídas, raspones y todo lo que te haga daño. Porque tú no eres como los demás. Eres diferente, y esa diferencia te hará más fuerte.

_¿Q-Quién eres?_

Ya te lo dije, ¿no? Soy tú, o bueno, una parte de ti. Crezco contigo, y me alimento de tu alrededor. Podrías llamarme tu consciencia, si es que tu pequeño cerebro sabe que es eso, pero soy otra cosa en realidad. Soy **aquello que más temes** **y más quieres**.

CRACK

Algo se movió, Issei lo notó. Algo estaba allí, no quería verlo, pero sentía que debía.

Alzó las frazadas, y ante él, rodeado por oscuridad, estaba la acumulación de todos sus temores. Era inmenso, una **bestia que habitaba en las tinieblas.** No podía verlo completo, pero sabía que estaba allí.

Tenía rayos por ojos, eran rojos como la sangre fresca que había visto en las heridas que se hacia su padre por trabajar con sus herramientas en el taller. Daba miedo, mucho miedo.

_**Duerme, pequeño Issei, aun no es hora de que me reconozcas como una parte tuya. Pronto…muy pronto.**_

…

¡CRASH!

La pareja de esposos abrió los ojos de golpe, no tardaron en reaccionar. Esa había sido un golpe bastante fuerte, algo se había roto y por lo que podían ver, no era en su habitación.

Con temor, dedujeron que fue en una de las habitaciones de alguno de sus hijos. Aria no había gritado, así que no fue con ella, aunque su hija tenía el sueño tan pesado que ese golpe no la despertaría.

—¡Ise!—gritó la madre por su hijo, y, en consecuencia, el padre fue rápido en levantarse y salir de la habitación.

¡BLAM!

Abrió la puerta de golpe, y noto los fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo. La ventana había sido rota y su hijo no estaba en su cama.

_Oh no._

Pensó en la peor de las posibilidades. Se lo habían llevado, debieron ser más cuidadosos, debieron proteger más su casa y ahora su hijo estaba en quien sabe dónde.

—Ejem—un carraspeo llamo su atención, espera, conocía esa voz.

Se giró, Izanagi estaba detrás de él, con un bulto entre sus brazos. El dios tenía una expresión seria en su rostro, el cual, de paso, también tenía algo de sangre que, por supuesto, no era suya.

Unas sabanas rodeaban al bulto, temblando, noto que estas tenían manchas rojas en ella.

Algo malo había pasado.

Algo muy malo.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue alguno de ellos?—Izanagi negó levemente, caminando hacia la cama—¿Quién fue?—preguntó el preocupado padre, viendo como el peliazul con un movimiento de manos había limpiado la habitación y reparado la ventana con rapidez.

La deidad guardó silencio, sintiendo fijo en su espalda la mirada tanto de Aori como de la recién llegada Hanako. Quien se había asegurado de que Aria siguiera en su cuarto.

Aspiró algo de aire y se giró, sus ojos dorados brillaban intensamente, preocupando a los padres—Algo que sus ojos no pueden ver.

* * *

—No quiero ir—Hanako alzo la mirada, viendo fijamente a su hijo, acomodando suavemente su uniforme de educación física. Un polo blanco, short azulino y zapatillas blancas de deporte. El día era caluroso, así que le había puesto algo de bloqueador; su piel ligeramente tostada estaba un poco blanca debido a la crema.

—¿Por?

—…—Issei no respondió, simplemente giró la cabeza mientras evitaba ver los ojos de su madre—Puedo quedarme en casa, ¿por favor?

La pelinegra le miro unos momentos, sus ojos rojos demostraban la preocupación propia de una madre. Temía por lo que su hijo veía, le estuviera afectando, cambiándolo.

Tomo su cabeza y la giro suavemente, dándole un besito en la frente para después verle a sus ojos—Vamos a ir los cuatro a ese viaje, ¿sí? No es muy lejos, si te sigues sintiendo mal, yo misma te traeré a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

Era sorprendente como con solo mirarlo, ella le desnudara el alma. Era su madre, la mujer que le dio la vida, quien lo cargo nueve meses a él y a su hermana; era obvio que le conociera mejor que la palma de su mano y mejor que los temas que ella se sabia de memoria para la enseñanza de sus estudiantes.

_**Agáchate.**_

No supo porque lo hizo, pero en cuanto se hincó una pelota paso por sobre su cabeza. Era pequeña, el impacto contra él no habría dolido, pero aun así lo esquivo.

—¡Pelota!—escuchó el grito de su hermana mayor y la vio salir disparada de las escaleras hacia la dirección donde el pequeño objeto esférico había caído—¡Perdón, onii-chan!—se disculpó la castañita, pasando al lado de su hermano.

Pero ni él ni su madre le prestaron atención; Issei seguía hincado mirando en el suelo con la rojiza, preocupada y asustada puesto en su cabeza. Ambos con una sola pregunta en su cabeza.

_¿Cómo lo hizo?_

El pequeño se levantó lentamente, las manos de su madre lo tomaron con firmeza, los ojos rojos vieron fijamente a los bellos ojos mieles de su hijo menor; notando en ellos preocupación y miedo.

Quiso preguntarle, pero no podía asustarlo. Tenia que conversarlo con su esposo antes de poder abordar a su hijo menor.

Inhalo profundamente, llevando delicadamente sus manos para quitarle algo de polvo y darle su mejor sonrisa—¿Estas bien, mi niño?

—Uhum…—respondió Issei, asintiendo levemente con su cabecita.

—Hey, no pongas mala cara—Hanako llevó suavemente sus dedos a su rostro y colocándolos en los extremos de su boca, hizo una sonrisa con sus dedos, haciendo reír levemente a su pequeño—Recuerda, a la adversidad ponle una sonrisa…

—Porque uno no esta bien vestido sin una—termino el pequeño, dándole una sonrisa que mostraba los dientes a su madre, haciendo que ella quitara los dedos de su cara—Mami…

—¿Sí?

—Te amo. —le dijo, dándole un besito en la nariz a su madre, provocando su risa.

La mujer le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, antes de responderle—También te amo, mi pequeño Ise.

* * *

—¿Ya llegamos?

—No.

—¿Ya llegamos? —Aori rio por lo bajo mientras conducía el auto, viendo el ceño fruncido en el rostro de su mujer ante la insistencia de su hija.

—Aria, querida, si no dejas de hablar te quitare tu paleta—amenazó la pelinegra viendo a su hija mayor por el espejo retrovisor, haciéndola ponerse chiquita mientras se sentaba al lado de su hermano menor con un puchero adorable.

La pequeña giro su cabeza para ver a su gemelo, notándolo algo distraído; por lo que una sonrisa traviesa fue plasmada en su rostro mientras que su cerebro travieso iba maquinando un plan para molestarlo.

**[Yo que tu no hago eso]**

Aria frunció el ceño, allí estaba de nuevo él. _¿Por qué no, Ddraig?_ Le pregunto a su amigo imaginario, haciendo un puchero más grande que antes ante sus palabras. _Onii-chan está distraído; ¡es la oportunidad perfecta para jugarle una broma! _Dijo en un pequeño berrinche, haciendo suspirar a Ddraig.

**[Por dos razones, pequeña]. **Fueron las palabras que resonaron en su cabeza. **[La primera: tu madre no creo que realmente este con ganas de aguantar algo provocado por ti; llevas hablando como por cinco minutos sin respirar, si lo haces, te llevaras la reprimenda de tu vida…si es que no la has recibido ya]**

Aria hizo un puchero por tercera vez. _¡Uggggh! ¡Odio cuando tienes razón, lagarto! _Le dijo, cruzándose de brazos, molesta. _¿Y la otra?_

**[Mocosa malcriada…En fin; la segunda es más simple. Él te detendría antes de que hagas algo]**

_¿He? ¡Pero si está distraído!_

**[No, no lo está]. **Negó la voz con un tono serio. **[Tú no lo puedes notar, pero los músculos de su cuerpo están tensos. Además, mira el movimiento de su pie…]**

_¿Su pie? _Preguntó curiosa, bajando la mirada para notar el constante movimiento del pie de su hermano menor. ¿_Qué con eso?_

**[Tú no lo notas, tampoco él de seguro; es puro instinto. Con el movimiento de su pie esta calculando tu proximidad debido a los constantes cambios en el aire que provocan tus movimientos]**

…_¿Mis movimientos?_

**[Si, te daré un ejemplo fácil]. **Dijo la voz con tranquilidad. **[Imagina que estas en el mar; un ligero movimiento puede ocasionar ondas que provocarían a los animales que viven por allí saber tu ubicación.]**

_¡Woooow! ¡¿Y todo eso está haciendo onii-chan? _Preguntó la pequeña con asombro y emoción, sus ojos pocos más y eran estrellas que brillarían por su emoción. _¡Eso es increíble!_

**[Es bastante útil para sentir los movimientos de los seres vivos, y detectar si son una amenaza o no]. **Prosiguió su amigo imaginario, a veces era raro y no le entendía; pero en esa ocasión era bastante entretenido. **[Otra cosa que él esta teniendo en cuenta son las razones de tus movimientos.]**

…_¿Qué?_

**[No te preocupes, te daré un pequeño ejemplo. ¿Sabes por que en los documentales los animales herbívoros pasan frente a un león después de que este ha comido?]**

_No, creo que son tontos._ La castaña frunció el ceño, mientras adoptaba una pose pensativa, haciéndose la inteligente. _¿No ven que ellos les pueden comer?_

**[Pasean frente a ellos por la razón contraria, no pueden comerlos]**

…_Ahora si no te entiendo. _Aria dejo caer su cabeza, en rendición. Sentía como su cerebro intentaba entender a su amigo, pero no parecía seguirle el hilo.

**[No te preocupes, es simple de entender]. **Le tranquilizo Ddraig con calma. **[Cuando un león tiene hambre, busca a su presa; cuando lo hace, sus acciones acechadoras provocan en su objetivo una sensación de incomodidad, debido a que el león emite algo de instinto asesino que, si bien no revela su ubicación, hace que su presa se sienta nerviosa y cometa errores que pueden llevar a su fácil captura]**

_Ohhh, ¿y todo eso está sintiendo onii-chan?_

Si pudiera ver su cabeza en ese momento, Aria podría jurar que su amigo dragón estaba asintiendo. **[Sí, aunque no lo creas, las acciones mal intencionadas de los humanos generan una mínima parte de aquella sensación que generan los depredadores. Claro; todo depende de que tan grave seria la acción que vas a realizar. Aunque, sin dar muchos rodeos, tu hermano sentiría aun cuando esa acción sea hecha de forma inconsciente como la reacción a una acción externa]**

…_¿Una que a la que cua?_. Aria inclino la cabeza, no entiendo ni tres cuartos de lo que dijo Ddraig.

**[….Olvídalo, simplemente tómalo como que tu hermano sabrá que harás algo contra él. Y se enojaran tanto él como tus padres contigo, así que relájate.]**

_Por esta vez te haré caso, Ddraig-chan. _Dijo la pequeña tras pensarlo demasiado, recostándose contra el asiento cruzada de brazos, como para evitar hacerle algo a su hermano.

Ddraig soltó lo que pareció ser un suspiro satisfecho antes de hablar de nuevo. **[Gracias, Aria]**. Le agradeció, antes de darse cuenta de algo. **[Oh, ya llegaron]**

—Ya llegamos—avisó su padre desabrochando su cinturón, llamando la atención de los gemelos tanto por su acción como por el ruido de múltiples niños afuera.

—Fue un viaje algo largo, pero por fin llegamos—dijo Hanako, saliendo del auto mientras miraba las escaleras que conducían a su destino. Un conjunto de templos ceremoniales alrededor de una zona levemente boscosa, desde abajo no podían ver mucho; pero a simple vista era un lugar bello y tranquilo que iba bien adornado con las risas juguetonas de los niños y la de los padres conversando entre sí—El Templo Himejima.

_**Apesta a cuervo/**_** [Hiede a cuervo]**

Los gemelos parpadearon levemente, girando sus cabezas de manera espeluznantemente simultanea mientras olisqueaban levemente; totalmente confundidos.

…_.¿Cuervo?_

No podían ver nada más allá de lo que sus inocentes ojos podían mostrarles, sin embargo, desde el extremo superior de las escaleras una figura cubierta por las sombras de veía hacia la dirección donde estaban ellos y sus padres antes de integrarse con el grupo algo grande que tenían.

—¿Ya llegaron, Barakiel?

El hombre de cabellos negro miro por sobre su hombro a sus dos compañeros, los mismos con los que había estado hablando el día que conocieron al menor de los Hyodo, mirándole con unas sonrisas.

Barakiel asintió, dándoles su propia sonrisa antes de volver a mirar hacia la dirección del grupo subiendo por las escaleras.

—Vamos a mostrarte lo que tus ojos no pueden ver, pequeño Hyodo.

* * *

_**¡Y DALE! ¡Dos capítulos en menos de una semana! ¡Nuevo récord personal!**_

_**Sinceramente, me gusto como quedo. O bueno, un 90%, creo que repetí mucho cierto término, pero era para darle más énfasis a lo que ocurre en el capítulo.**_

_**El capitulo anterior fueron Aori y Hanako y este capitulo fueron sus hijos, Issei y Aria. Curioso, ¿eh? Espero que les haya gustado, me encanto escribir la parte donde Issei se sume en la oscuridad; creo que me quedo algo aterradora…para un niño de cuatro años xD**_

_**Aria, como pueden ver, habla con Ddraig. ¿Ella es la Sekiryuutei? Pues, sí. Creo que era bastante obvio desde el capítulo anterior; digo, ¿Qué niño puede imaginarse como amigo a un dragón de unos cincuenta pies de alto, de escamas rojas y ojos verdes? Algo muy raro, ¿no?**_

_**Este capítulo me gusta especialmente porque la inspiración llego de golpe, y la investigación fue ardua para algunos temas que exprese en el capítulo.**_

_**¡Por cierto! El templo Himejima, bonito lugar. ¿Saben lo que significa? Issei (o Aria) conocerán a Akeno como una década antes del canon, ¿esto será bueno o malo? ¡No se lo pierdan en el siguiente capítulo de StH!**_

_**Antes de irme, mañana es mi cumpleaños. Tómenlo como algo nacido de la emoción por cumplir años.**_

_**Que tengan una buena noche.**_


	4. Impacto - Parte 1

_**¡Pasemos a las reviews!**_

_**Racon Omega 98: Jeje, muchas gracias bro-bro :D**_

_**Miguel16310: Me gusta que te haya gustado la interacción entre los padres, darles protagonismo es algo que gusta hacer bastante; en cuanto a la explicación, me esforcé en hacerla y que la pequeña Aria le entienda a un dragón más viejo que Matusalén. Y sí, no me enfoque tanto en ellos porque la inspiración me llegó solo hasta el punto donde los tres los ven subir, pero eso se va a arreglar y, por último, sobre la reacción de Hanako…bueno, está de más decir que no podían faltar a la invitación porque Zekram hubiera hallado otra forma para la interacción de Issei y/o Aria con ellos.**_

_**Alkirius: A veces héroe, a veces villano; bueno, eso siempre ha sido cuestión de perspectiva.**_

_**Yo no tengo favoritas en el harem porque el autor no se tomó el tiempo suficiente como para construir un buen desarrollo para todas, son como 10 mujeres enamoradas del protagonista al cual, por ser débil, debe darle más desarrollo a él (algo gracioso es que de lo que él se ponía detrás de todos, ahora todos se pone detrás de él), pero eso es algo que yo planeo arreglar en los…poco más de 100 episodios que tengo planeado para esta madre. Ojo, solo para la primera parte de Heavenly.**_

_**Sobre lo de Issei uniéndose a una facción y lo de Rias planeando su reencarnación; lo primero lo veremos más adelante y sobre lo último, sí, yo también pienso que ella lo planeaba con la alternativa principal de que algún caído le matase primero para hacer más fácil su reencarnación.**_

_**En cuestiones del top, yo lo tengo algo confundido. Según Vali en su encuentro con Issei, Sirzechs no llega ni siquiera al Top 10 pero luego dicen que junto a Ajuka están en el mencionado Top 10. Es raro, pero me encargare de cambiarlo; aunque la escala de poder aquí será…ridícula, pensando que el medio de poder está algo más cercano al manhwa The God of Highschool o a niveles de poder de Toriko que alguna serie de la índole de DxD. Solo para pensar, un demonio de clase baja de Heavenly sería capaz de bajarse a uno de clase alta del universo de DxD en cuestiones meramente mágicas.**_

_**Swid16kawail: ¡Muchas gracias!**_

_**Angel Arcano92: En primer lugar, muchas gracias. Y sobre la canción, la escuche; sin embargo, no es Issei quien destruirá el lugar. Issei tiene 4 años y, como en el canon, Akeno le lleva un año (es decir, tiene 5); teniendo en cuenta que Akeno vivió una temporada sola hasta que, en una edad aproximada a los 10 años, conoce a Rias. Suponiendo esto, y debido a que no dan muchos detalles de la edad en la novela ligera, Akeno vio morir a su madre a una edad que rondaba entre lo años; por ese rato, Issei andaría en otros lugares. ¿Participará allí? Tal vez, pero de una manera diferente ya que no será un causante de lo sucedido.**_

_**Arinst2305: ¿Okay? **_

_**¡Agradezco muchos sus reviews! ¡Vamos al capítulo!**_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni HSDxD ni ninguna otra serie que se presente es de mi pertenencia, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo hecho con las ganas que tengo de escribir; a su vez, tratare ciertos temas fuertes que pueden dañar la susceptibilidad de un público sensible. Advertidos están.**

* * *

Nunca supe porque la humanidad era tan preciada. Simplemente, eran tan débiles en cualquier cuestión; lo único destacable en ellos era su capacidad de destruirse mutuamente en busca de conquistar tierras o demostrar poderío.

Eso sonó extrañamente familiar.

Sin embargo; las creaciones de Padre fueron lo mejor hecho ante sus ojos, no solo porque era su creador, no, ninguna creación hecha por los dioses hasta la fecha ha sido tan preciada como lo fue la humanidad para Él. Nunca supe porque de ello, no nos dio respuesta alguna desde la creación de Adán y ahora que no está, no nos diría nada.

Creo que él siempre quiso que lo supiéramos por nuestra cuenta.

El saber apreciar la fragilidad de la vida, la concepción del crecimiento cuantitativo y cualitativo del hombre cuando padre y madre salieron del Jardín, donde con el dolor de su corazón, mi hermano tuvo que poner aquella espada llameante que hoy en día sigue siendo la custodia de aquel bello lugar utópico donde descansan todos aquellos que hicieron bien al mundo.

Era sorprendente su perseverancia, resiliencia y _**evolución.**_ Eso lo comprendí cuando caí; viviendo con ellos, comiendo con ellos, viviendo bajo el mismo techo; fueron aliados, enemigos, hermanos, camaradas, hijos, nietos, parejas, amantes…fueron de toda unión sentimental que pudieran tener.

Estoy casado con una hermosa humana y tengo una bella hija, Akeno. Años que no pasaba algo así, mi último hijo murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial; con orgullo puedo decir que fue un respetado general estadounidense, y con gusto podré burlarme de que el último hijo de Azazel fue un nazi de poca monta al cual le terminaron disparando entre ceja y ceja.

Comprendí la belleza de la humanidad; lloré la muerte de todos ellos que llegué amar, y puedo decir que algunas de esas muertes dolieron más que las muertes de mis camaradas en la Gran Guerra. Donde nuestra única unión, aparte de tener las alas negras en nuestras espaldas, era la de un soldado con la de su líder.

Comprendí lo que era ser humano, aunque no lo fuera, y ame cada segundo de ello; a veces incluso detestando la idea de volver a Grigory, porque no quería separarme de ellos. Todo eso, lo comprendí viviendo cientos de años con ellos.

Pero, hay algo que no comprendo hasta ahora.

El temor que le tienen los dioses.

Y lo que nunca llegaré a comprender.

El temor que le tenían al linaje de ese pequeño niño y su familia.

* * *

**Searching the Heaven**

* * *

**Arco 0: [Nacimiento]**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Impacto – Parte 1**

* * *

El Valhalla.

El Salón del Valor.

El Trono de los Héroes Caídos.

Mil y un nombres son los que ha recibido este lugar reconocido mundialmente como el lugar donde van las almas de los héroes caídos para tener un descanso compensando sus acciones a lo largo de su vida, a la espera de luchar codo a codo con Odín, el Dios principal de la mitología nórdica, en el Ragnarok, el fin del mundo.

O esa su concepción contemporánea, la realidad es completamente diferente.

_**El Consejo del Valhalla.**_

Los cuchicheos se dejaban oír en el enorme palacio, lugar donde los dioses de cada panteón se reunían cada mil años, o cada vez que la situación lo ameritaba, para decidir sobre el destino de su creación: la humanidad.

Las escaleras subían, uno desde abajo pensaría que eran infinitas, por supuesto, la cantidad de deidades en el lugar era vasta. Con tantas mitologías existentes y las que aún no han sido descubiertas, la cantidad era simplemente inverosímil.

En el podio, había un trono decorado de diversas y bellas maneras y, en el centro, había una mesa donde descansarían sus brazos y discutiría con los demás sobre el destino del hombre, o como en esta ocasión, el destino de uno solo.

—Hoo~ Vamos—una voz se dejó escuchar, una buena cantidad de dioses giró para ver quién era y se encogieron instantáneamente.

Era alto y musculoso, y su toga blanca no ayudaba nada en ocultarlo, su cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás con una barba del mismo color que le daba un aire de sabio. Sin embargo, su porte y figura daban a entender que no era alguien débil por ser simplemente un anciano.

Sus ojos azules eléctricos brillaban con las majestuosas luces que le tocaban con suavidad mientras bajaba por los escalones con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, su grandeza era innegable e indiscutible.

—Bien, ya estamos—aquel dios se sentó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en el trono, mirando a las deidades con serenidad antes de colocar sus brazos en la mesa—Demos inicio a esta conferencia.

_**Presidente del Consejo del Valhalla: Zeus. Representante y dios principal del panteón grecorromano. **_

El dios principal de su propia mitología dio una sonrisa libre de preocupaciones, antes de hablar nuevamente—Bien, lo primero que quisiera preguntar es porqué nos encontramos reunidos el día de hoy—Zeus lanzó la pregunta y los murmullos volvieron a nacer, esta vez por decidir quién sería quien hablara para responderle—Vamos; ¿Quién fue el que convoco esta asamblea? —

—La familia Hyodo.

Las cabezas giraron y se posaron en un hombre cercano a Zeus, ¿cuándo apareció allí? No lo sabían, ni querían preguntar; el aura que transmitía era similar al de la deidad sentada en el trono, quien le miraba con cierto desinterés.

_**Odín. Representante y dios principal del panteón nórdico.**_

Vestido con unas túnicas de colores grises y azules, apoyado en un bastón y con una mirada implacable y fría con su ojo izquierdo cubierto por un parche negro. En sus hombros reposaban dos cuervos, uno negro y uno blanco, en el izquierdo y derecho respectivamente; el dios nórdico miraba atentamente a su homólogo.

—Haaa, ¿de nuevo?—habló Zeus apoyando su rostro en su puño, suspirando aburrido—Ya hablamos de esto: los Hyodo no tienen nada de especial. Solo son una familia más, ¡son simples humanos! Tan sujetos al _**tabú**_ como cualquier otro.

—¿Estamos seguros de eso?—fue la pregunta del Padre de Todo, mirando con su único ojo a su homologo grecorromano.

Una serie de murmullos nació entre los dioses expectantes, haciendo que el dios del trueno gruñera con molestia. Viejo de mierda…

—Bien—Zeus se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia él para quedar cara a cara—Dame una razón para creer que ellos son especiales, dime solo una y tomaré cartas en el asunto. No me importa cuál, dímela.

La deidad le miró por unos segundos, antes de sonreír. Una sonrisa que no le gustó para nada a Zeus—Izanagi no Okami ha estado visitando últimamente a la familia Hyodo.

…

_Maldito. _Pensó el dios griego soltando un gruñido en cuanto los gritos empezaron; las deidades siempre habían estado en conflicto cuando el Dios de Dioses era nombrado. Simplemente por la duda de su estado como tal.

Curioso; el mismo problema que tenían los mortales con respecto a sus poderes o lo que podían hacer, lo tenían ellos con aquella deidad.

Y eso le repugnaba.

Tener similitudes con ellos, era algo que siempre había querido evitar.

—**¡SILENCIO!**—sonando como mil y un truenos furiosos; Zeus ordeno la calma mientras una ligera aura chispeante le cubría. Por lo que, de manera casi instantánea, el silencio inundó el palacio.

El albino carraspeó un poco contra su puño, alzando la mirada para ver al dios nórdico que seguía presentando esa ligera sonrisa en su rostro—Bien, creo que eso es suficiente para considerarlos como "fuera de la norma"—se dio la vuela y volvió a su trono, donde tomo asiento para tener una vista en general de todos los presentes—Con eso presente; tomaremos una decisión que afectara a los integrantes de esa familia—sus palabras generó una nueva ola de murmullos en general—Para no tener tantos problemas y pasar más tiempo aquí, daré la potestad a Odín de dar la opción de lo que haremos.

Las miradas se posaron nuevamente en el dios nórdico, quien tranquilo e impasible, seguía mirando al representante de los griegos y romanos. Como si lo que hiciera no le afectara en su totalidad.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, antes de que volviera a hablar—Sugiero quitarle la protección divina a la familia. Nadie se podrá meter con ellos, ni siquiera alguna de las Tres Facciones Judeo-cristianas. No reencarnados, no unidos, sus almas cuando mueran no irán a ningún lado—fueron las tranquilas palabras de la deidad, cosa que sorprendió y horrorizo a más de uno.

Con lo que estaba pidiendo, negaba el derecho a un descanso eterno a las almas de aquellos humanos.

—Aunque suene…inhumano—mal juego de palabras, horrible de hecho—Es lo más seguro; así ningún panteón tomara provecho de sus almas en caso tengan algún valor. No vendrán al Valhalla, a los Campos Elíseos, al Edén o cualquier otro lugar que se te ocurra.

El lugar quedó en completo silencio; ahora las miradas estaban puestas en el presidente del concejo, quien mantenía silencio, no apartando sus ojos azules de su homólogo nórdico.

Pasados unos minutos, abrió la boca para hablar.

_De acuerdo. El día de hoy, la familia Hyodo quedará fuera de nuestro cuidado y nadie se les puede acercar, ¿me entendieron?_

_**¡SI!**_

Y pronto, la sala quedó vacía.

No había ningún alma allí; bueno, casi. Zeus seguía sentado en su trono y Odín seguía parado allí, no despegando la mirada del otro, como si estuvieran en un concurso donde demostraban el poderío sobre aquel que estaba frente suyo.

—¿Por qué?—fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios del dios olímpico, más su congénere no respondió—Al quitarles nuestra protección hace que no puedan pedir el _"préstamo"_, ergo, el tabú no les afecta. ¿Tienes idea de lo que sucederá si **alguno** se vuelve poderoso?

—Yo tengo todo presente, mocoso de mierda.

—¡Oh por favor! ¡Tenemos casi la misma edad, Odín!

—Soy mayor por 0.5 millones de años, Zeus—hablo el anciano con tranquilidad—Eso me da el total derecho de llamarte mocoso de mierda, mocoso de mierda.

El nombrado gruño con molestia, antes de volver al tema—No has respondido mi pregunta.

—Si lo hice: dije que tengo todo presente.

—¡A eso no me refiero!—grito el ojiazul mientras un trueno resonaba a las afueras, indicando que su paciencia se estaba agotando—¡Responde de una vez, Odín!

—No te hagas el imbécil, Zeus—fueron las palabras del dios mayor de la mitología nórdica, haciendo molestar más al nombrado—Sabes que es lo que está pasando.

El albino entrecerró sus ojos mientras unas ligeras chispas emanaron a su alrededor—**Cállate…**—la voz de la deidad griega se tornó distorsionada, como si dos voces se superpusieran sobre la otra generando un tono aterrado; más Odín no se inmuto.

—El "Heredero" está por llegar—un gruñido gutural salió de lo más profundo de la garganta de Zeus mientras las chipas se volvían relámpagos que revoloteaban alrededor del cuerpo del dios—Y si tengo que enfrentarte a ti, o a la familia de ese hombre…**que así sea.**

_**THUNDER BREAKER**_

_**GUGNIR**_

* * *

_**BRAUM**_

Los ojos rojos miraron el cielo nocturno de Kushinagar, la India, viendo el rayo que resonó en las nubes negras.

Una sonrisa juguetona surcó sus facciones maduras, unos colmillos ligeramente afilados se pudieron entrever entre la línea de sus dientes. Su cabello gris se movía por el viento mientras las luces nocturnas le iluminaban, dándole un aire misterioso—Vaya~ ¿Los altos están peleando?—murmuró aquel hombre con un tono jocoso antes de seguir caminando—Que aburridos han de estar.

—Es un gusto que solo ellos se pueden dar—una segunda voz se unió a él, haciéndolo suspirar para girarse y encararlo.

La sonrisa juguetona volvió a aflorar en el rostro del ojirojo, viendo a quién tenía frente suyo.

El pelaje dorado parecía brillar gracias a las luces nocturnas de la ciudad asiática, vestido con hábitos de monje y unos lentes negros que cubrían sus ojos. Una larga barba dorada caía desde su mentón hacia sus manos posadas en un bastón gris que servía como punto de apoyo, fumaba, o eso indicaba la pipa que tenía en su oreja, apagada y junto a ello, en su frente había una diadema dorada que parecía flotar. Pero eso, lejos de ser realmente sorprendente, no superaba a la cola de simio que nacía de su espalda baja y se movía juguetonamente.

—El galante Rey Mono…—habló el hombre de cabellos grisáceos, haciendo que una sonrisa naciera en el rostro de su acompañante—Sun Wukong.

_**El Gran Buda Luchador Victorioso. Primera Generación de Reyes Mono: Sun Wukong.**_

Una ligera risa salió de los labios del monstruo que alcanzó la iluminación en ese mismo lugar, en esa misma tierra, donde acompaño al monje Xuanzang en la búsqueda de los textos sagrados. _Que interesante humano…_ Era lo que pensaba siempre que se encontraba con el ojirojo, nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. O más bien, nunca dejaba de sorprender su crecimiento.

Llevó una de sus manos a la pipa en su oreja y la llevó a su boca, dándole una calada para posteriormente soltar el humo al aire, dejando que este se desvaneciera.

El humano frente a él nunca dejó su sonrisa, chico molesto…

—_**Extiéndete…**_

—_**Hwechook**_

_**¡SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!**_

El aire se movió y se hizo violento, el cabello dorado del Rey Mono se movió salvajemente, aunque el mismo rey se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento. Con su mano ligeramente alzada, apuntaba tranquilamente al pecho del ojirojo, sin embargo, el pie de este estaba a escasos centímetros de impactar contra su cabeza.

Nadie dijo nada por unos escasos segundos; o eso fue hasta que una ligera risa salió de los labios del humano—Te has vuelto más viejo, mono tonto.

—No me he hecho más viejo, Ryuto—soltó Wukong con un gruñido leve que trajo otra risa al nombrado—Tú te has hecho más fuerte.

—Hooo~ ¡Me halaga!—exclamó el ojirojo rascándose la nuca con ligera vergüenza, antes de bajar su pierna, sin apartar la mirada del rey mono—Sin embargo, usted se está haciendo más viejo~

—No tientes la suerte, muchacho.

—¿Tentar la suerte?—repitió Ryuto con una ligera risa—¿Es eso? ¿O tienes miedo de destrozar este lugar?

—¿No eras un pacifista?

—Nunca le digo que no a una buena pelea—respondió el hombre con una sonrisa aún más grande—¡Soy el más fuerte!

Wukong negó levemente. Maldito loco…por eso le agradaba.

—¿El Ogro estaría de acuerdo con eso?—preguntó divertido mientras su cola se movía en el aire, cosa que trajo una mueca por parte de Ryuto.

—Estamos 385 a 385—habló con tranquilidad, girándose mientras alzaba la mirada, la casi tormenta parecía haberse detenido—¿Qué sucedió?

Wukong le dio una calada a su pipa, antes de hablar—Buda me habló hace unos minutos. Aparentemente, dejarán de darle protección a tu familia.

—Vaya…¿es así?—murmuró Ryuto mientras entrecerraba los ojos—¿Se puede saber quién lo pidió y por qué lo hizo?

—Odín—fue la sencilla respuesta del hombre-mono, dándole una calada a su pipa—Compró a todo el concejo cuando mencionó a Izanagi-no-Okami y que este puso especial atención a tu nieto.

Ryuto hizo una mueca, no muy convencido de sus palabras—¿La verdad?

—No lo creo. Izanagi ha sido de ser más un **observador**, si se mete con alguien, es porque **debe** de hacerlo para que la continuidad siga—Wukong se rascó con el bastón la cabeza un poco—Buda me dijo que Shiva y Odín se han estado reuniendo de vez en vez, de manera muy frecuente.

—El tercer ojo de Shiva y el ojo mágico de Odín.

—Por sí solo, Odín no puede ver el futuro. Sin embargo, el tercer ojo de Shiva siempre ha sido bastante problemático por lo que puede hacer—reflexiono el rey mono con tranquilidad—Lo más probable es que Odín haya visto **algo **o a **alguien**…—giró la cabeza, sus ojos rojizos brillaron bajo sus lentes mientras Ryuto giraba la cabeza hacia la dirección en la que veía el rey mono—Y sea lo que sea que hayan encontrado allí…—alzó su bastón, señalando una edificación no muy lejos de ellos, rodeada por la neblina—Tiene que ver con todo esto.

Ryuto miró con neutralidad al edificio en cuestión; era grande, casi inmenso, hecho de mármol blanco con detalles dorados por todo el lugar. Se erguía imponente, ante todo, más eso no lo intimidaba para nada.

Procedió a caminar junto al rey mono en completo silencio; sintió que hacía más frío, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Quería respuestas, algo le molestaba, algo profundo.

Se sentía acechado, las sombras se movían amenazantes en la noche, buscando una presa. Mientras más fresca estuviera la carne, mejor estaría para ellos.

Las sombras danzaban sin parar, sus pasos resonaban por la edificación en cuanto pusieron un pie en ella. Un escalofrío surco desde lo más profundo de ellos, pasando por todo su cuerpo. Algo malo había, algo malo y antiguo, un caos inexplicable estaba al acecho.

Ryuto estudió con cautela el lugar; no se veía como una trampa mortal, su guía pronto estaría allí para ayudarlos y mostrarles lo que tenían que ver.

—Llegan tarde—y hablando del diablo, de entre las sombras salió un hombre de mediana edad. Bastante apuesto; cabello negro con una mata de pelo rubio al frente, ojos morados atrayentes, complexión delgada pero ligeramente musculosa, vestido con un traje que dejaba el pecho desnudo al descubierto, cosa que facilitaba ver que no era solo pura carne y hueso, sino también musculo.

—Tuvimos unos problemas, Azazel—habló Wukong mirando al hombre, quien le dio una ligera sonrisa.

Fue entonces que el trajeado giró para encarar al ojirojo, quien le miraba impasible, cosa que se compartía mutuamente.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, antes de que amplias sonrisas surcaran sus rostros.

**BAM**

Por mucho que fuera ridículo, ambos se saludaron como si fueran amigos de toda la vida con un masculino apretón de manos.

—Jin Ryuto—habló Azazel apretando la mano del nombrado, tensando los músculos del brazo para aplicar fuerza a su apretón.

—Azazel—saludó de vuelta Ryuto, con una sonrisa similar—¿Qué hace el líder de los caídos aquí?

_**El Chivo Expiatorio de Dios. Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos: Azazel.**_

—Soy su guía—respondió el caído, retirando su mano un poco, para después sobarla con una mueca—Viejo de mierda. Casi me rompes la mano.

Ryuto soltó una carcajada junto a Wukong, haciendo gruñir al caído—No eres quien, para decirme viejo, Azazel.

—Hmp—bufó el nombrado en respuesta mientras se sobaba la mano—Como sea. Vengan, es por aquí—habló, dándose la vuelta para empezar a caminar, siendo seguido del mono y del humano.

El ojirojo giraba la cabeza constantemente, mirando con ligera maravilla las esculturas hechas en pierda y otros materiales de diversos budas estampados en la pared. Era verdaderamente fascinante.

Pero sabía que ninguna de las cosas que estaban ante sus ojos eran la causante de que estuviera allí en primer lugar.

—¿Qué vinimos a ver?—fue la pregunta del humano, pero solo recibió silencio—…¿Qué sucede?

Azazel se detuvo un momento, inhaló y exhaló profundamente, antes de responder—Hace unos días, Wukong me contactó. Buda le había hablado de una cosa que le tenía inquieto—contó el caído con un tono serio que hizo que Ryuto adquiriera un semblante similar al que suponía que tenía Azazel—Desde hace unos años, los dioses han estado **inquietos**. No sé por qué, y eso me jode como no tienes idea…porque la última vez que estuvieron así, ocurrió un enorme problema que afectó a todos—se giró para ver a Ryuto con una seriedad que parecía ser mortal—Y por todos, me refiero a **todos.**

—…—Ryuto guardó silencio por unos segundos, antes de mirar a su acompañante que se había mantenido en silencio por esos momentos—¿Qué quería Buda que viéramos?

Wukong no habló, simplemente alzó su bastón y señaló hacía delante.

La oscuridad en ese punto era notoria, pero la visión del humano, adaptada a ambientes oscuros, pudo vislumbrar rápidamente lo que había allí.

Una estatua, eso era. Pero lejos de ser una de un buda, era más siniestra. Negra como el carbón, ojos rojos como dos rubíes brillaban levemente aun estando a oscuras.

Era sumamente detallada, al punto que era casi enfermizo el cuidado con el que fue hecha. Era como un demonio, musculoso, de poco más de dos metros. Cuatro brazos, espadas afiladas en cada una de sus manos; todo su cuerpo mostrando unas marcas rojas, como tatuajes que no dejaban libre ninguna zona de él.

Una expresión entre iracunda y emocionada adornaba su rostro, haciendo que sus colmillos se notaran. Especialmente cuatro: los caninos afilados y largos que sobresalían de los labios parecían tan afilados que parecía que, si alguien lo agarraba, se cortaría con ellos.

Era un dios, ¿o un demonio? Como sea, para ese ser, había una palabra o más bien categoría con la que se les conocía.

—**Ashura…**—¿qué hacía una estatua así en un lugar como el que se encontraban? No hallaba respuesta alguna, más aún cuando el detalle que presentaba era abismal comparado con la de las otras representaciones.

—Hay una leyenda que circula desde la existencia primigenia de los dioses—empezó a hablar el Rey Mono, sorprendiendo levemente al peliplata—Hace eones, antes de que siquiera lo que conocemos existiera, habitaban seres que escapaban de cualquier conocida. Los "dioses de los dioses" fueron llamados. **"Celestiales"** era el nombre más correcto para ellos—contó Wukong, mirando con seriedad a la estatua, le daba una jodida mala espina.

Ryuto inhalo levemente, viendo su propio aliento. ¿Cuándo bajo tanto la temperatura? Hacía un frío de mierda, totalmente insoportable—Fueron considerados una leyenda, o incluso algo más. Como sea…los dioses también son considerados leyendas, y bien que están allí…regodeándose…—fueron las palabras de Azazel, quien ahora miró pasó su mirada de lo que venían a ver hacia el humano—Sin embargo, ellos nunca dejaron de pensar en que esos entes existieron en algún punto…Especialmente cuando ciertas _**señales**_ aparecieron en las diversas partes en las que se les alababa.

—¿Estás diciendo que hay más de estas…—habló, señalando a lo que estaba frente a él—…por allí?

—No solo estatuas, Ryuto—negó el caído—Diversas manifestaciones, todas hechas por humanos: pinturas, estatuas, edificaciones completas. Todas dirigidas hacia **algo **o peor…**alguien.**

—En Roma—ahora Wukong tomo la palabra—Hay una estatua de un ángel de una sola ala, la otra está destruida; o así piensan. La verdad es que fue construida así adrede. Un ángel caído, por así decirlo, un insulto a Elohim.

—En Grecia—continuó Azazel—Hay una pintura de un hombre mitad dragón, devorando los cielos. Los rayos lo atacaban, pero no dejaba de comer. Un insulto a Zeus.

—Y así hay más alrededor del globo—finalizó el Rey Mono, por alguna razón, sonaba bastante cansado.

—Todo…por-

**_EL HEREDERO ESCARLATA_**

Los tres saltaron en su lugar, sorprendidos por una voz ominosa que llegó de todo lado y de ninguno.

Giraron a todo lado, buscando el origen de ello. Hasta que la mirada de los tres cayó en la estatua frente a ellos.

Azazel movió su mano, y antorchas se prendieron al instante, alumbrando a la estatua que parecía verlos fijamente, a sus almas.

**_HUMANO_**

**_MONSTRUO_**

**_CAÍDO_**

—Debes estar jodiéndome—murmuro Azazel viendo como con cada palabra, los ojos rubíes de la estatua brillaban de manera casi espectral.

_** CUIDEN SUS PASOS**_

El pelaje de Wukong se erizó mientras gruñía, su bastón girando entre sus manos. Los habían seguido, sentía cientos de presencias alrededor de donde se encontraban—¡Ryuto!—gritó el rey mono para que el humano reaccionara, pero no podía, miraba embelesado la estatua. Sus ojos rojos también brillaban junto a los de aquel ente que les hablaba.

_** ÉL YA ESTÁ DESPERTANDO**_

Azazel desplegó sus alas, doce pares de ellas, negras como los de un cuervo. Mirando a todo lado, cubriendo los flancos, se estaban acercando, pero no sabía por dónde.

—¡RYUTO!—necesitaba que el humano reaccionara, se quiera o no, él era su único tanque capaz de resistir la mayoría de ataques.

**_EL HEREDERO DE NUESTRO REY_**

Ryuto abrió sus ojos, como si hubiera llegado a una especie de realización o iluminación horrorosa. Su cuerpo tembló, pero no tardó en reaccionar.

Tenía que largarse de allí, tenía que largarse, pero ahora. Tenía que llegar con su familia, tenía que proteger, tenía que salvar, tenía que evitar que algo horrible sucediera.

—_**¡JIN HOECHOOK! **_

* * *

A miles de kilómetro de allí, la sangre caía de un puño hacia el pulcro suelo blanco. Dos niñas temblaban detrás de una figura pequeña, pero masculina, un niño que se mantenía frente a una persona agachada.

En el suelo, un hombre de cabellos castaños temblaba de rodillas, tomándose el rostro en el área del ojo mientras sangraba profusamente. El dolor abrumaba cada uno de sus sentidos, un instinto primitivo le decía que debía largarse de allí, escapar del predador frente a él.

No podía hacer nada, salvo temblar a su merced, dolido y humillado.

Un gruñido llamó su atención y temeroso alzó la mirada, su único ojo azul miraba aterrado a la figura del niño.

Unos ojos rojos llenos de ira reemplazaron a los cálidos ojos mieles que eran antes, su sangre hervía como nunca antes. La adrenalina viajaba de manera torrencial por todo su cuerpo, una emoción que nunca antes había sentido le impulsaba.

Ahora solo quería hacer una cosa.

_**M̷̩̮̼̪͎̤̝͔̝̓̂̎͘͜ ̶̧̧̡͈̱͎̘̍̏̓̀̽̌̒͂A̴̲̮̳̫͓̥͔̟̺͒̿̐ ̸̛̜̇͂Ţ̴͔̩̬̗̭͉̉̆̎͛́͆͑ ̴̛͍͆̋̀͌́̂̿Ả̸̺̀ ̶̠̜̰̹̂͗̔́͠Ȓ̷̛͎̳̞̻̺̖̬̞̈́̄̐̑̓͌͠ͅ**_

* * *

_**Santa mierda, fueron dos jodidos meses para poder actualizar. No me gusta dejar mucho tiempo sin actualizar, especialmente cuando tengo las ideas pero no me pongo a hacer nada realmente productivo…**_

_**En otras noticias, tengo laptop propia y mañana salgo de mis clases. Mi primer ciclo de universidad…joder, que pasaron cuatro meses ya y mes y medio de vacaciones.**_

_**Espero eso signifique traer capítulos más seguido…espero.**_

_**En fin, lamento si el capítulo es algo…escueto, pero no doy para más. Debo ordenar algunas ideas más que irán a Impacto – Parte 2, pero déjenme decirles que será brutal a su manera.**_

_**Son casi 2:30 de la mañana, y gracias a la cafeína he podido terminar esto…espero les guste.**_

_**Ah, por cierto, quien no lo haya notado. Ryuto es el abuelo de Issei y Aria, pero eso se profundizará más adelante en profundidad.**_

_**Hasta otra, mi cama me llama.**_


	5. Cadenas Rotas

_**¡Pasemos a las reviews!**_

_**Racon Omega 98: Jeje, muchas gracias bro :D**_

_**Angel Arcano92: Cortar y desgarrar, cual carnicero xD**_

_**Miguel16310: Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te hayan gustado las interacciones entre todos.**_

_**¡Agradezco muchos sus reviews! ¡Vamos al capítulo!**_

**Disclaimer: Ni HSDxD ni ninguna otra serie que se presente es de mi pertenencia, estos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Este fic está hecho sin ningún ánimo de lucro, solo hecho con las ganas que tengo de escribir; a su vez, tratare ciertos temas fuertes que pueden dañar la susceptibilidad de un público sensible. Advertidos están.**

* * *

La vida era una mierda para quien menos se lo merece, eso tenía lo bien en claro. La mera existencia siempre castigar a las personas inocentes parece de maneras tan brutales que te hacía preguntar si estaba hecho algo horrible en una vida pasada como para ser merecedores de tal castigo.

Todo eso, lo tenía bastante presente.

El trabajo que tenía era bastante molesto, Rick Dalton lo tenía claro como el agua. Pero lo hacía por el bien común. Por el bien de su patria.

Por el bien de su gente.

Aspiró profundamente mientras veía el casco de combate táctico negro en sus manos, un gran número "1" hecho con pintura blanca adornaba la frente del objeto. Una mala broma de parte de su escuadrón; él era el líder, así que le habían puesto ese enorme número para que supieran a quien disparar primero.

Los miserables cabrones limpiaron los baños por una semana, pero finalmente, le encontró la gracia cuando pintó los cascos de ellos con números igualmente grandes. El chiste fue cuando el coronado como "10" se dio cuenta que era el último eslabón del grupo.

Las risas y el lamento de "10" fueron una absoluta delicia, que al final termino por absorber a su soldado y se rio junto a ellos.

_Una risa para mitigar la mierda que vivimos. _Soltó un gruñido cuando un bache hizo saltar el auto donde estaba sentado, golpeándose la espalda.

—Capitán, ¿está bien? —alzó la cabeza un poco para ver a su mano derecha, "2" le miraba a través del antifaz con unos angustiados ojos negros.

—En este trabajo nunca se está bien—respondió Rick con un leve gruñido molesto—La paga es buena, bastante buena. Pero los métodos…son una mierda, y lo que vemos también lo es.

—Nunca nadie nos dijo los precios de este trabajo—comentó un tercero, irónicamente, "4" fue quien respondió. Sentado junto a "2" y a su lado estaba "3", quien intentaba dormir o eso indicaba su cabeceo continuo—Me da gusto volver a casa para abrazar a mi esposa e hija después de toda la mierda que vivimos; tanto ocurre bajo nuestras narices.

—Bueno…—otro más habló, era "5". El último de los que estaban allí, desde "6" a "10" estaban en otro auto. Preparándose para lo que venía—¿Por eso la fundación tiene este nombre, no? —preguntó de manera sarcástica mientras señalaba un símbolo en su hombrera

Todos, incluido "3", giraron un poco sus cabezas, viendo la figura allí: un círculo con tres flechas apuntando hacia el centro desde posiciones diferentes, formando un pequeño triángulo sin llegar a tocar sus puntas.

Bajo este, había un nombre, donde la primera letra inicial era una mayúscula para que sus siglas de dieran a notar.

**Secure, Contain, Protect**

—Para que la humanidad siga descansando de los horrores que acechan, debemos hacer sacrificios.

—Cueste lo que cueste—corearon los cinco hombres presentes.

En ese momento, la puerta trasera del auto se abrió y una brisa fría de invierno golpeo el rostro de Rick, moviendo sus cabellos rubios.

Algo andaba mal.

Muy mal.

* * *

**Searching the Heaven**

* * *

**Arco 0: [Nacimiento]**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Cadenas rotas (Impacto – Parte 1.5)**

* * *

—¿Fecha? —pregunto Rick con un tono ronco mientras bajaba del automóvil, con un rifle de asalto de color negro entre sus manos.

El viento sopló una vez más, esta vez con mucha más fuerza acompañado del sonido de hélices que se oían cada vez más cercanas. Un helicóptero sobrevolaba la zona urbana dando círculos, vigilante.

Un hombre con saco negro y lentes se puso a su costado, unos papeles en mano mientras veían como más soldados con indumentaria pesada y armas de alto calibre salían de más automóviles blindados—15 de abril, año 2001 después del nacimiento de Jesucristo. Son las 11:50:00 exactas.

—Objetivo.

—Según la prensa; hay un presunto culto sexual satánico—el hombre se acomodo los lentes, y miró con seriedad al jefe de maniobras—Sin embargo; nada más lejos de la realidad. Se hacen llamar Hijos del Rey Escarlata.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda baja del Dalton. No, no esa mierda de nuevo.

—¿Has llamado a los agentes extranjeros?

—Fue imperativo hacerlo, Rick. Esto es una mierda complicada—habló el sujeto, mirando con seriedad a su compañero—Han venido desde Persia, Oriente medio y desde los países celtas para asegurar el lugar. Nadie podrá escuchar o sentir lo que se hace aquí, ni siquiera los demonios y caídos que pululan en Nueva York—Rick soltó un gruñido, molesto—No me hace sentir mejor las implicaciones de esto. Pero ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

—Entrar a matar.

—No; entrar, asegurar posibles objetivos, y matar a las amenazas.

—¡JA!—Dalton soltó una risotada seca, antes de mirarlo con seriedad—Todos allí adentro son amenazas, Demious. De hecho, también tú lo eres.

Demious rodó los ojos con cierta molestia—Ser parte demonio es un problema, ¿eh?

—Nah, no mucho. Pero que te veas joven para ser al menos 60 años mayor que yo me toca un poco las bolas.

El nombrado como medio demonio negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco ante su respuesta.

Pero de la nada, le miro con seriedad—Rick, ten cuidado. Sabes que tratar con **esta **gente siempre es un puto problema a grandes escalas. Además…—se relamió los labios, estaban algo secos, y tomó el hombro de su compañero. La diferencia de altura era considerable, le veía casi suplicante—Los jefes dicen que hay niñas allí…la más pequeña…que el puto dios bíblico me joda de ser así, Rick…creen que son las **princesas**…—eso lo dijo en un tono tan bajo que era casi inaudible salvo para Dalton.

Este le miro casi impasible, pero había un destello de miedo e incertidumbre en sus ojos azules—…Tendré cuidado—murmuró mientras alzaba su arma que colgaba de su hombro.

Caminó hasta estar al frente de sus nueve hombres, los cuales estando en fila india esperaban pacientes sus órdenes—Bien señores, una noche de mierda más para nosotros—fueron sus palabras de comienzo, siempre era así, por más exitosa que fuera esa noche o cualquier otra, siempre sería una mierda para quienes hacen el trabajo sucio—El objetivo son un total de siete niñas, debemos asegurarlas y matar a cualquier otro animal que se intente acercar a ellas. ¿Preguntas?

"2", su mano derecha, habló al instante—¿No que no se sabía quiénes eran los objetivos?

—…Se me ha notificado que hay una gran probabilidad que sean las amantes del Rey.

Tras esas palabras, un silencio inundó al grupo de diez hombres. Las consecuencias de lo que pasaría esa noche serían notables.

El aire frío parecía notificarles eso.

—Bueno, mierda.

—Si, mierda—Rick suspiró, de poder hacerlo, se pasaría una mano por la cabeza en un intento de calmarse—En fin, ya lo saben: entrar, asegurar y matar de ser requerido.

—¿Hombres y mujeres?

—No me importa que sean, puede ser un maldito bebé de dos meses de nacido, si se acercan, le disparan en la cabeza—finiquitó el capitán dando un asqueroso ejemplo que funcionó a la perfección—¿Listos?

Un "Si" al unísono fue la respuesta para que el equipo Alfa se empezara a movilizar.

Mientras tanto, una brisa fría hizo mover los cabellos del medio demonio; quien, viendo a su compañero moverse con su equipo junto a varios soldados más, no pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo.

Tembló levemente cuando un perro aulló en la soledad de la calle, ¿aullando en una noche sin luna? Los perros no debían hacer eso, algunas costumbres decían que los animales podían sentir el peligro mucho antes de que sucediera, ¿por eso aullaban?

Recordó algo, las siete princesas, las amantes del Rey Escarlata. Algo sucedía, algo poderoso que no podía ser nombrado porque se remontaba a los propios anales de la existencia. Dioses olvidados por todos y era mejor así, el terror de seres que estaban sobre ellos, porque ellos tampoco sabían qué o quién se ocultaba en las sombras, moviendo todo de una manera tan tranquila que daba miedo.

No sabían que podía pasar, ¿todo era algo pensado con anterioridad? El concepto del destino era transformado en algo terrorífico cuando te enterabas de lo que la humanidad ocultaba, algo que viene arrastrándose tras años y años de catástrofes que podían haber extinguido al hombre de la tierra.

¿Por qué seguían allí? No eran los más fuertes, pero eran especiales para lo que acechaba. ¿Sacrificios probablemente? ¿Para tener algo de diversión enfermiza desde su trono?

Arrastrándose desde las raíces del árbol del comienzo, se alzó sobre todos y cada uno. Él fue el alfa y el omega, el inicio del fin y el fin del inicio.

Violó a su familia, manchando su estirpe. Siete hembras que fueron sus amantes, siete princesas mancilladas y hechas para que la calamidad azotara la existencia. Todo era una mierda, no podía evitar pensarlo cada vez más.

**RATATATATATATATATATATATA**

Los sonidos de las balas resonaron en su cabeza, pero eso era algo normal. Era entrar a matar y salvar a los objetivos.

_¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!_

El perro aulló nuevamente, se sentó y se tomó la cabeza. Demious respiraba agitado, sudando frío incluso; el ser medio demonio le hacía sensible a algunas cosas, y eso incluía al ambiente, perceptible a niveles que un ser con media genética demoniaca sería imposible, pero él era un milagro.

Y odiaba serlo.

Miró su reloj, habían pasado 8 minutos y 10 segundos. Ya eran las 11:09 de la noche, pero sentía que esos minutos eran horas que pasaban cada vez más y más lentas.

"_¡Aquí Alfa 1! ¡Los objetivos han sido asegurados! ¡Repito! ¡Los objetivos han sido asegurados! ¡Las amenazas han sido reducidas!"_

Demious salió de su estupor al oír la radio en su cadera, con la mano temblando-_¿Por qué mierda estoy temblando?-_tomo el objeto y, tras exhalar profundamente, habló.

—Copiado Alfa 1. ¿Son los objetivos mencionados?

"_Si, pero…joder, debes verlo…maldita sea…"_

—¿Rick?

"…_Estoy saliendo Demious, debes verlo"_

Tras decir eso, las puertas principales del local se abrieron. Los diez hombres del equipo principal salieron triunfantes, pero se les notaba un aura de pesadez sobre ellos. ¿Qué había pasado allí? No veía al resto, de seguro estaban adentro asegurando los cuerpos o buscando algo que pudiera serles útil

El mitad demonio se acercó y fue cuando los hombres rompieron filas, revelando siete figuras a las cuales habían estado rodeando a modo de protección.

Se quitó los lentes, mirando con horror las chicas frente a él. Eso eran, chicas, ni siquiera adultas.

La mayor no parecía pasar de los diecisiete años y la menor no parecía tener más de nueve o diez años. Vestían harapos, pero lejos de eso, estaban en perfectas condiciones…

Si por perfectas condiciones contaba el hecho de que tenían sus vientres perfectamente abultados y redondeados, señal de que estaban en cinta.

En cinta.

El tiempo pasó lento, lento pasó el tiempo, unos ojos dorados se abrieron en la oscuridad etérea del cosmos y una risa enfermiza resonó en el espacio.

Un minuto había pasado desde que Demious había revisado su reloj, las 00:00 del 16 de Abril.

Y el pandemonio, se desató.

"_¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"_

"_**¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

El perro aulló nuevamente, y junto a él, un grito desgarrador resonó por el aire. Los aturdidos hombres se giraron para ver que la mayor se hincaba de dolor en el suelo, tomándose el vientre mientras un líquido bajaba por sus piernas.

—Puta madre…—murmuró el hombre atemorizado, reaccionó rápido y fue corriendo hacia ella—¡ESTA ENTRANDO EN TRABAJO DE PARTO! ¡TRAIGAN A UN PUTO MÉDICO!

Con su grito, la gente pareció reaccionar. Estas pronto se convirtieron en sombras borrosas para él; ahora, solo estaban su propia persona y la adolorida adolescente que, apoyada en sus antebrazos en el suelo y con las piernas abiertas, pujaba con un dolor infernal en su cuerpo.

—Carajo, carajo... —murmuraba continuamente el medio demonio de cabellos cafés, sudando, su saco servía para mantener cómoda a la muchacha. Esta respiraba agitada, pero no gritaba, mirándole fijamente con el dolor impregnado en su mirada que reflejaba el martirio por el que pasaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando, pero las otras seis chicas les rodeaban. Mirándole con ojos carentes de emoción alguna, como si supieran que esto pasaría.

Unas marcas rojas empezaron a cubrir el cuerpo de la muchacha, Demious pensó que estaba solo con ella, no podía hacer más, ella cada vez más pujaba con más y más fuerza.

Todo se tranquilizó repentinamente, los violáceos ojos de la fémina le miraban con atención, y con un último suspiro, habló como si no estuviera pasando nada.

—La primera cadena se ha roto, el legado del rey ha llegado.

**¡BUAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

El llanto llenó la habitación, los ojos dorados del doctor miraron con tranquilidad a la mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rojos respiraba agitada y agotada tras haber dado a luz al último de su estirpe, al menor de la camada.

Los rugidos de los dioses olvidados resonaban por toda la oscuridad del cosmos, algo empezó a vagar por el espacio, algo grande y poderoso, algo catastrófico.

Demious respiraba agitado, viendo al bebe de escasos cabellos castaños en brazos de su madre. Ninguno se movía, ninguno respiraba, estaban fríos en su totalidad. Después del parto y antes que llegara el médico de cabecera, la muchacha había muerto con su bebé en brazos.

Las otras seis chicas seguían rodeándolo en un círculo, mirando con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos. Llorando por la pérdida de su hermana y de su hijo.

Miro la sangre en sus brazos temblando como una hoja de árbol en otoño; no reaccionó aun cuando Rick llegó para ayudarlo e intentar mover el cuerpo, no reaccionó aún cuando los médicos llegaron junto a más helicópteros. No reaccionó siquiera al terremoto que siguió después o al aullido sepulcral del perro. Ni cuando los agentes traídos de los países extranjeros se le acercaron y empezaron a cantar una serie de hechizos de purificación para él.

Solo se quedó allí, de rodillas, recordando los ojos del bebé antes de que este cerrara para siempre los mismos para descansar eternamente con su madre.

Eran dorados.

Un dorado putrefacto que traía la maldad a este mundo.

* * *

_**Epa, otros tres meses más sin capítulos. Un capitulo la mitad de corto de lo que suelo traerles, pero no quería dejarles quien sabe cuánto tiempo sin otro, es una putada el no poder sacar todo lo quiero, así que traje el "1.5" de Impacto. **_

_**En el siguiente capítulo se verá lo que pasó antes de la escena final del capítulo anterior, a su vez, un par de cosas que aclararan otras del capítulo de hoy.**_

_**La fundación SCP es, en cierta parte, similar a la creada en nuestro mundo. Los SCP no existen como tal en este mundo, pero la fundación sirve para evitar que la humanidad tenga más contacto del debido con lo sobrenatural; están encargados de ser los que "limpian" los rastros de lo sobrenatural en el mundo, o al menos eso tratan.**_

_**En fin, son casi las 2:30 am aquí. Me agarró la inspiración hace dos horas y escribí todo de 0. Ojalá les gusten y perdonen mis largas ausencias, prometo traer cosas más seguido, sin presionarme más de lo debido. Lamento las posibles faltas ortográficas que puedan haber.**_

_**Cuidense y que tengan una buena noche.**_


End file.
